Two Against An Army
by CaptainGrake
Summary: When faced with an impossible challenge, can love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1: Out Of Apples

**A/N:** First attempt at writing my own fan fiction, so I'd really love to hear any feedback you guys might have!

I'm a relative newcomer to the Xenaverse, but man, do I love that show :D

I may have taken some liberties with its plot lines and characters in this story, not to mention actual historical figures... But I'll try to stick as closely as I can to the feel of the show. This is set really early on, a few episodes into the first season, so you can probably expect a little hesitancy in the pair's relationship.

However I am a massive Xena/Gab shipper. So that will be a thing.

* * *

A loud rumble echoed through the morning air followed by a short, nervous giggle.

"Xena?" said the blonde placing her hand on her stomach, a slightly embarrassed flush coming into her cheeks.

"Yes Gabrielle?" replied the darker woman, ceasing her rhythmic sharpening of the long, battle-worn sword placed across her knees. She gently dropped the whetstone at her feet and looked up at her new friend.

"You wouldn't happen to have any apples left would you? I mean... well... my stomach..." Gabrielle broke off and grinned ruefully at Xena.

The two women sat on either side of the smouldering remains of the campfire in the early dawn light. One was tall with a powerful build, undeniably feminine, yet radiating the calm, sure strength possessed of all skilled warriors. She wore a short leather dress, plated with uniquely weaving bronze designs across the chest and back, striking in the way it seemed to fit her so naturally, like a second skin. She was clearly comfortable in the world of war-mongering, yet right now her posture was relaxed, even easy, despite the sword on her lap and the chakram hanging loosely by her hip. Her hair was long and dark, framing an arrestingly beautiful face, yet it was her ice blue eyes to which people were immediately drawn. These eyes were currently occupied with the scrutiny of the small blonde sat opposite her.

Gabrielle was indeed small. Petite, she thought was the word, which suited her. Her long reddish blonde hair fell down her back, with a small plait she had woven this morning tucked behind her right ear. Green eyes flashed from her face, yet to Xena they had seemed almost blue at times. She had rapidly become aware of them as they had repeatedly flickered towards her during the process of packing her bedroll into one of the saddle bags. She was still wearing the long sleeved jacket and long brown skirt she'd brought from home, which appeared rather tattered and muddy at the bottom, mainly thanks to the large distances she had walked of late. _Impractical_, thought Xena, _how is she meant to keep travelling around in that?_ Then again, she had managed to make that frantic leap from the back of Argo onto Xena's moving chariot, which she'd been loath to admit was rather impressive, if not entirely graceful...

Her eyes moved to Gabrielle's face, which betrayed a touch of fatigue, the look of someone not yet used to sleeping outside under the stars. Regardless of this, a tangible sense of excitement and anticipation clearly emanated from the girl and she studied the playful smile which hung around her lips.

She was undeniably pretty, but she looked so...naive. _If she sticks with me for much longer she'll lose that and fast,_ she thought, feeling a pang of sadness at the back of her mind. Why had she not tried harder to send her back home? Her world was harsh, ruthless, and dangerous. It was completely inappropriate for a small village farm girl who couldn't even ride a horse, let alone swing a sword. A sudden sense of guilt nagged at her. For the hundredth time Xena asked herself why she had agreed to let Gabrielle tag along with barely any protest. Then she remembered her words...

"_You've got to take me with you – teach me everything you know."_

"Xena...?"

The warrior princess stared for a few more seconds, her face stoic, her thoughts impenetrable, before reaching down into a nearby bag and pulling out the last of the red apples she had purchased back in Potidaea. The corner of her mouth suddenly twitched upwards in a brief, amused smile as she threw the apple over to Gabrielle.

"That stomach of yours is insatiable" she growled.

Gabrielle's grin widened as she bit down into the juicy fruit.

"Thanks Xena! I don't know how you do it... I'm just hungry _all_ the time!" Gabrielle spoke cheerfully between mouthfuls. "All this walking, bringing down warlords, saving people... Lila and I used to have three big meals a day back in Potidaea and well I guess I'm still used to the finer things in life eh? I mean, don't get me wrong, who doesn't love campfire rabbit stew? But every night for a week? Sometimes the soul just needs a little variety."

She paused, realising what she had said, "Not that I don't love your rabbit stew Xena! It's great stew. _Really _great stew. I just mean, sometimes I miss, you know... other food ..." she trailed off as she noticed the older woman staring at her.

"That's living on the road Gabrielle. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Oh I know, I will!" Gabrielle replied, jumping up with her bag as Xena also rose from the ground, "I love travelling with you."

The earnest note in Gabrielle's voice made Xena pause as she adjusted one of her shoulder straps. She glanced again at the young woman. She hadn't quite figured her out. She seemed so small, so innocent; she couldn't understand why she was so keen to stick by her. Xena knew her incessant chatter should have grated on her nerves long before now; she was definitely not one for deep conversation, but thinking about it, she quite enjoyed the girl's steady stream of idle ruminations. She had a way with words, it was true. In fact Xena had already found she could talk her way into, or out of, pretty much any situation. She also seemed to possess a certain wit that made her rather endearing. After being alone for so long, Xena believed she was actually beginning to enjoy the company of this petite blonde.

Mentally she kicked herself. It was too dangerous for Gabrielle to be here; she really should be sending her home. She grabbed Argo's reins.

"So where are we going today Xena?" Gabrielle asked readily as she fell into step alongside her, keeping Xena securely between herself and Argo.

Xena smiled, an occurrence becoming increasingly common as she spent more and more time with this girl.

"There's a small town up ahead, no more than an hour or two. We need to replenish our supplies so I thought we'd stop there. Argo also needs new oats and we seem to be out of apples..."

A small blush blossomed on Gabrielle's cheeks once more as Xena shot her a sly look out of the corner of her eye. Gabrielle felt the teasing tone of the Warrior Princess and smiled inwardly.

"Maybe that's why Argo doesn't like me, because I've eaten all her apples!" She laughed and stretched a hand across Xena to the beige mare's nose.

Argo begrudgingly allowed Gabrielle to stroke her, her large dark eyes undeniably intelligent, almost human in their steady appraisal of the girl.

"Hey look, maybe we're becoming friends after all!" Gabrielle grinned, looking at Xena.

At that, a loud snort sprang from the horse, causing the girl to jump back and rapidly reclaim her hand.

"...or not."

Xena said nothing; however a small smile played once more at the corners of her mouth and humour sparkled in her light blue eyes. Gabrielle noticed this with a strange surge of warmth as she folded her arms and looked down at the ground. She smiled herself.

"I guess Argo was never meant to be my other tree in the forest eh?" Gabrielle said jokingly, looking at Xena, whose grin had slipped, her eyes withdrawn once more. Gabrielle's face dropped instantly.

"...Xena?" she said haltingly, her joking tone gone, replaced by the warm care lacing her voice, "Are you still thinking about Darius?"

Darius. The man Xena had stayed with last week, the one who had treated her injuries while Gabrielle was stuck waiting at that inn, desperately fighting off the rather lewd intentions of a couple of patrons. She'd seen the way Xena had looked at him, and especially at his children, just before they had left their village. It had been one of her rare looks of happiness. It was like the home she'd never seemed to admit to herself she wanted. Gabrielle knew that Xena was her home now, despite the relatively short time they'd known each other, in fact she'd practically told her so in as many words. But maybe it wasn't the same yet for the warrior princess. What if Xena had wanted to stay but felt an obligation to her? Gabrielle started to panic slightly. She didn't want to stop Xena from being happy.

Xena sighed.

"I'm fine Gabrielle. I just..." explaining her emotions had never been one of Xena's many skills. "It was just nice. To be with a family like that."

Xena broke off and they continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, both women lost in their thoughts.

"I couldn't stay there though." Xena finally said. "I need to be here. I need to be helping people... How could I do that if you weren't with me?" Gabrielle brightened and Xena shrugged. "Besides, I clearly need someone to teach me how to cook something other than rabbit stew..."

Gabrielle laughed again. Gradually over the last 3 weeks Xena had seemed to relax in her company. Even to the point where she was making jokes, mostly at her expense of course, but Gabrielle didn't mind the light teasing. Xena's guard was far from down, Gabrielle didn't know if she would ever take it down fully (or even if she could take it down), but the last few days she had seemed more willing to actually talk to her and laugh with her. The first leg of their travels had been comprised of either brooding silences or gruff, monosyllabic answers to her endless questions about Xena's exciting life. She had learnt quickly that Xena was not a fan of talking about her troubled past – she had noticed the obvious pain in her typically unfathomable eyes when she had raised the subject, so hadn't pressed her further.

However she seemed to find that she couldn't stop talking when Xena was near. She almost made her nervous. It was strange, it wasn't a bad nervous, in fact, Gabrielle couldn't remember ever having this feeling around anyone else. Xena was... well different. She assumed it must be a touch of hero worship; she knew she was still in awe of this woman, even after the last few weeks of travelling together. That fight with Draco, her effortless skill and breathtaking power... it had been slightly more thrilling than her daily life on the farm...

Getting lost in her thoughts, she grimaced as she tried to remember if she'd ever stared at Xena for a little too long, admiration probably written all over her face.

As a result, Gabrielle didn't notice when the Warrior Princess came to a sudden halt beside her, her head whipping around to the left to stare into the woods bordering the path, listening to a faint sound carried on the wind.

Gabrielle continued onwards, until a wide branch in her way caused her to stop and hitch up her skirt so she could step over it with more than a little difficulty. She immediately turned to the side, opening her mouth to ask Xena if she could perhaps see about a shorter skirt in the next town, one much more practical for walking and climbing over bits of trees. However the words caught in her throat and her mouth hung open as she finally registered the absence of the other woman, whom she saw, after turning around, still standing about ten metres further back down the path.

"...Xena? What is it?" She called as she registered the intense look that now dominated her friend's features. She'd entered warrior mode. Her stomach turned nervously as a small thrill ran up her spine.

"Gabrielle. I need you to stay right here with Argo. Do **not **move, okay?"

Gabrielle gingerly took the reins from Xena's hand.

"I'll be right back."

And without another word, she stalked off into the trees, leaving a nervous Gabrielle standing awkwardly next to Argo.

"It'll be alright girl" said Gabrielle, more to comfort herself than the horse, "She said she'd be right back..."

Xena crept slowly through the low vegetation and stopped behind a particularly large tree at the edge of the copse. She had moved in complete silence, meaning the men marching about five metres in front of her were entirely oblivious to her presence. Xena surveyed the wide plain. It was completely filled with hoplite soldiers, all carrying long spears and rounded shields, the sun glinting off their bronze breast plates. There must have been thousands of them, their fierce demeanor and obvious military training instantly identifying them as Spartans. Xena grimaced. Spartans were notoriously ruthless soldiers. For whatever reason this army was on the move, Xena knew no good would come of it. They appeared to be heading in the general direction of Athens, which was also, unfortunately, the direction in which she and Gabrielle had been travelling. There was nothing she could do now. She needed to get to that town. Hopefully once she was there she could find out what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, two of the commanding soldiers on horseback came to a brief halt in front of her hiding place. Their rich red cloaks and golden armour signified that they were definitely not Spartans.

_Romans_, thought Xena, her face contorting instantly, deep loathing twisting her features and darkness flashing from her eyes. _What were Romans doing leading a Spartan army? _The younger of the two riders spoke, his snide voice carrying easily over to Xena's position.

"How much more of this detestable countryside do we have to trample over?"

"Athens isn't much further, about 100 klicks or so east." The older man replied, his graying hairs visible beneath his plumed helmet.

"I'll be glad when this is finished with", came the younger voice again, "I know it's 'for the glory of Rome', but I really don't see the worth in this dull land."

"Greece has more culture than you'll ever have Marcus." The old centurion retorted, looking down his long nose at his companion. "Not to mention vast hordes of wealth that even you must agree would be useful to the Empire."

"I heard they're all deviants in Athens," Marcus drawled, ignoring the other man, "Centaurs marrying the women and other abominations like that. They deserve to be crushed. I don't know why we had to buy a barbarian army to do it though."

Xena felt the dark anger suddenly blossom within her.

"They want the city taken quickly, preferably without loss of Roman life. The Spartan army was here, and that twisted King of theirs was more than willing to sell it. Besides, the Athenians will never see it coming."

The men were close; she knew she could take them out silently, without alerting any of the guards. Her hand crept towards her chakram as she bared brilliant white teeth, the familiar sinister grin crossing her face.

"Well I hope their fight is as strong as their smell." Snorted Marcus, as the old centurion resignedly shook his head. Marcus rubbed the small of his back.

"Jupiter, could we not have found a road to march along? Surely these people must have heard of roads?"

Instantly Xena froze, her arm pulled back and poised to throw, as the thought of Gabrielle standing alone and unprotected back on the road sprang into mind. She must have been gone for a good 20 minutes now. What if a few of the Spartan scouts had actually decided to take the road? Her stomach jolted and for the first time since seeing the huge army, she actually felt slightly afraid. Returning her chakram to her hip, Xena hurriedly turned and, as quietly as before, made her way back through the undergrowth. Her mind was already racing with uncomfortable possibilities.

At last, she stepped back out onto the path, her eyes immediately drawn to the girl standing nervously, still holding Argo's reins, white knuckles betraying the strength of her grip. Her feet were shifting restlessly from side to side, and her eyes kept darting to the trees ahead of her, vigilant for any sign of movement.

The moment she saw Xena, her tension seemed to melt away; her face relaxing into a semblance of her usual steady smile.

"Xena!" She cried, then lowered her voice as the warrior, although clearly relived herself, shot her a disapproving look, "Argo's been worried about you. You took ages! What's going on? Where did you go?" Questions fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Xena fixed her with an uncompromising stare and she fell silent.

"The Spartan army is marching across the plain just beyond those trees. They're headed for Athens. We need to get to the town up ahead and fast." Xena said, somewhat brusquely, taking the reins from Gabrielle's hand and jumping with practiced ease up onto Argo's back. She reached an arm back down to pull Gabrielle up behind her.

Gabrielle had gone pale and was ignoring Xena's hand, hovering near her face.

"Gabrielle." Xena said impatiently.

No response.

She paused, registering the look the girl was wearing.

"...Gabrielle?" she tried again, this time more softly, trying to catch her friend's eye.

Gabrielle suddenly shook her head. "Sorry... I... sorry Xena. It's just... those slave traders, the ones back in Potidaea, they were Spartans and I..." The usually eloquent blonde seemed at a loss for words.

"It's okay Gabrielle," Xena said, her tone soothing, causing Gabrielle to finally lift her eyes to her face. "I understand... But you know you'll be safe with me."

"_Will she really?" _a small voice in Xena's mind interjected, before she could stop it. She pushed the thought aside roughly.

"Now grab my hand."

Gabrielle reached out and was swiftly pulled onto Argo. Perched behind Xena, she wrapped her arms around the warrior's warm leather waist, and was engulfed by her soft musky scent. She smelt faintly of lavender soap and Gabrielle felt herself relax.

It was strange how comfortable this position was. She realised that the few times she'd actually felt secure on a horse she'd been sat behind Xena just like this. Gabrielle thought it was slightly odd how much she enjoyed the closeness. She barely even knew this woman. They'd only been travelling together for a few weeks and she'd heard the tales of the fierce warlord Xena used to be. But she was right. Gabrielle did feel safe with her. It already felt like home. A small smile returned to her lips.

"Hold on tight." Xena husked before letting out a shrill cry, spurring Argo into motion.

Gabrielle yelped and clutched a little tighter, all thoughts of lavender soap suddenly banished from her mind. She tried desperately not to fall off the back of the horse.


	2. Chapter 2: Through The Gates

**A/N:** Introducing some more familiar faces here, but twisting them a bit to fit my own evil schemes. I must admit, I've used a few pieces of dialogue from the show... They were just too good not to put in xD

* * *

In a swirl of dust they came to a halt outside the town gates. It had been a frantic gallop, leaving Argo panting heavily. Xena patted her mane and whispered into her ear. Gabrielle also appeared rather breathless, still clutching tightly to the woman before her. They had made good time, and the large stone walls of the town now reared up in front of them, circling off to the left and right. A few tile clad roofs were barely visible behind them. Guards swarmed across the tops of the battlements, some shouting orders, others running to and fro. A few were carrying spears while others juggled helmets or shields. The low hum of frenzied activity saturated the air.

For the first time in their travels, Xena and Gabrielle found they could go no further. The immense oak doors before them had been resolutely closed. Xena casually slipped from Argo's back, her eyes never leaving the soldiers above her. She turned to offer an arm to Gabrielle, but found the blonde had already dismounted and was staggering slightly as she tried to regain her balance.

She flashed Gabrielle a quick grin.

"This is Cerames. I came to this town most summers when I was young" Xena explained, then paused. "I have so many good memories of this place Gabrielle. The people, the river, the fishing..."

She trailed off, lost in remembrance of days gone by and Gabrielle stared at her dark haired companion, open mouthed. This was the first time she'd ever heard her willingly reminisce about her past; not a shadow of guilt or self-hatred clouding her features. There was merely a small smile still ghosting across the corners of her lips. It was clearly a place where her soul felt lighter. Gabrielle thought her expression at that moment was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Their moment was suddenly ruined when a loud male voice rang out from somewhere above the gates, snapping them both back to reality.

"_WHO GOES THERE_?" it called.

Xena grimaced at the obvious cliché.

"My name is Xena, and this is my friend Gabrielle," she replied, gesturing to the girl, "We need to speak with whoever's in charge of this town... and fast." she added, her tone stern, clearly not looking for a debate on the matter.

The guard who had spoken – whom Xena had now spotted, leaning almost comically far over the edge of the wall – did not register the threat in the warrior's voice. Instead, he casually rearranged his strangely pointed hat, tightening the chin strap before it could slip from his head. Xena could hear him clink as he moved, despite all the noises around them.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He replied, pompously. "My name is Joxer the Mighty - you've probably heard of me..."

"I've _never_ heard of you," Gabrielle broke in, barely concealing a laugh.

"I wasn't talking to you, little girl" came the childish reply.

Gabrielle huffed. "I'm not a little girl!"

"Well then you're a funny looking man. And you are little from where I am."

"That's because you're standing on top of a wall!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Joxer the Mighty would tower over you even without this wall!"

"Hang on a minute, what do you mean by _'funny looking man'_?!"

Before Joxer could retort, or Gabrielle could get any more worked up, an exasperated Xena threw up her hands and shouted;

"Enough you two! We don't have time for this. Look, let us in."

Joxer's attention returned to the warrior. "I'm the deputy of this town and I can't be opening the doors for just anyone." He said, shooting an annoyed glance at Gabrielle.

Xena muttered what sounded like a curse under her breath, and Gabrielle saw her fingers subconsciously twitch towards her chakram. Without thinking she reached out a hand and laid it on Xena's arm. The warrior princess didn't move, or say anything, but Gabrielle felt her relax slightly under her touch. As much as this guard had already irked her, she couldn't let Xena slice his head off... _could she...?_

Xena growled. "Listen to me very carefully. We've come to help. Unless you want your entire town overrun with Spartans by tomorrow morning, I suggest you open these doors _right now_."

Joxer's bravado noticeably slipped as he finally became aware of the look the dark haired woman was giving him. A small stutter entered his voice.

"W...well, Spartans are no trouble for me. I've got a lust for blood. If a couple of days go by and I haven't shed some blood... I... I get depressed."

Gabrielle snorted at Xena's side.

"If you like the sight of blood so much, just keep talking..." said Xena, her voice dangerously low.

Fortunately, at that moment, their argument was interrupted by the appearance of a tall, striking looking woman above the doors. Without noting their presence, she turned to Joxer, a question on her lips, and although Gabrielle couldn't quite make out her voice, she could see the man pointing over at them, a smug look plastered all over his face. The woman followed his gesture, and with a start, let out a shrill cry.

"_OPEN THE GATES_!"

Immediately, a low clunk could be heard – the sound of many bolts being thrown back – and the large oak doors began to shift inwards. Gabrielle, startled by the sudden change in fortunes, turned a quizzical face to Xena, who was still gazing up at the wall, now wearing a broad smile.

"Come on." the warrior muttered, dropping her eyes, her grin widening. Taking Argo's reins in hand, she stalked off towards the now open gateway, leaving a confused Gabrielle to hurry after her. Just before passing through the archway, she glanced up to catch a glimpse of Joxer's face. It looked decidedly berated. Gabrielle suppressed a smirk.

As soon as they had crossed into the town, the oak doors were pushed roughly shut behind them by two muscled guards, who then slid a heavy beam of wood back into place.

Gazing around, Gabrielle could immediately see why this town inspired such warmth in her friend. Tall white-washed buildings capped with dark red tiles pressed down on every side of the large cobbled square they now found themselves in. Boxes filled with flowers of every size and colour decorated the windows and huge clay pots outside the doors overflowed with bunches of sage, parsley, mint, thyme and other herbs whose names escaped her. Shutters had been unbolted and children were running freely in the open space, giggling as they chased after each other. A fountain off to their left gurgled, the sun glinting in its jets and sprays. A small stone bench had been positioned next to it which was currently occupied by two elderly gentlemen deep in conversation. Several wooden market stalls had been erected, selling various clothes and food stuffs, huddled together under the shade of a large tree in one of the far corners. Gabrielle made a mental note of a short brown skirt she saw hanging by one of the tables.

A mishmash of wagons also dotted the square, most appearing to be those of travelling traders, forced to take refuge from the advancing army. Gabrielle caught a whiff of smoked fish in the breeze, and her stomach grumbled again. It was indeed a perfect picture; an idyllic town, marred only by the clatter of soldiers behind them and the subtle air of tension carried by the inhabitants.

Suddenly the handsome woman who had appeared at the wall stepped in front of them. A long sword was strapped to her hip, hanging by a red, silk covered trouser leg. Her hair curled wildly, but her brown eyes shone.

"Xena!" she cried reaching out an arm, which the warrior princess grasped firmly. They both wore identical grins.

"Talia. How many years has it been?"

"Too many my friend," she laughed, "Far too many."

"I think last time I saw you, your hair was still in pigtails."

"Haha, well leather didn't seem to feature so heavily in your wardrobe..."

Xena chuckled and glanced down at her outfit. There was a pause.

"Listen Xena, I heard what went down in Amphipolis. I never got to tell you, but, I'm sorry about what happened to Lyceus. Summer here was never the same without you."

"...Thanks Talia."

A short but solemn silence descended.

"However, I am glad you've come now." Talia resumed her smile.

"Well, we almost didn't make it in..."

"Ahh, Joxer. Yes, I'm sorry about him. Someone should have told him to shut it, it's just... we've heard all sorts of stories over the years and, well... they've not been good. In fact, most of the men here are up in arms that I even opened the gate to you..."

"I think that's a fair reaction" muttered Xena.

"No it's not!" broke in Gabrielle, forcefully.

Both women turned to look at her and she blushed.

Xena smiled, "Talia, this is my companion, Gabrielle."

Talia's eyebrows rose slightly, but she offered out her hand.

"Excuse me," she said in her rich voice, "I've been terribly rude. Xena always did bring out the worst in me." She winked. "My name is Talia; I'm the law keeper of Cerames."

"It's nice to meet you Talia." Gabrielle replied, taking the woman's hand. "Did you really know Xena when she was younger? I'm having trouble picturing her as... well a little girl."

Talia let out a deep booming laugh, as Xena let slip an affronted '_Hey!_'

"To be honest with you, I don't think she ever fit the description of a _little girl_," Talia teased, "But, believe it or not, we were both small once..."

Before she could relapse into further reminisces, Xena interrupted.

"As nice as it is to see you again Talia, there are urgent matters we need to discuss."

Gabrielle noticed the tired look in the woman's eyes return.

"You're right, of course. If you'll follow me, we can find somewhere quieter to talk."

Xena nodded, but turned to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, could you go to the market, restock our food and any other supplies we need?"

She unstrapped one of Argo's saddlebags and pulled out a hefty drawstring leather purse.

"I'm sorry to disappear on you like this, but we might need to leave here in a hurry."

"Sure" said Gabrielle, trying to keep the disappointed look out of her eyes. She took the pouch from Xena's hand.

"Thanks Gabrielle. I'll meet you back here in about half an hour?"

"Yeah, okay."

"It was nice to meet you Gabrielle." Talia interjected as she inclined her head. "Maybe next time we can get to know each other better."

Gabrielle nodded and watched as Xena disappeared down one of the side streets with her old friend. She could hear Argo's hooves clopping on the stone behind her. She sighed. _Alone again_. She was almost getting used to being left by herself in strange places. At least this one presented her with a shopping opportunity. Xena had never seemed keen on the idea when she'd brought it up in other towns they'd stopped at. She tossed the purse gently up and down in her hand and started over towards the market stalls. _Now,_ w_here was that smoked fish...?_

~x~x~x~x~

"So when did you and Gabrielle meet?" Talia asked the dark haired warrior beside her as they strode briskly down the road towards the town's only tavern.

"About a month ago. I saved her home village when it was attacked by slave traders. From then on she decided she wanted to tag along with me" said Xena, matter-of-factly, not a hint of boasting in her voice.

"Ahhh," said Talia, "Well that would explain it."

"Explain what?" replied Xena, somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, she seems quite taken with you" Talia teased, tugging on one of her long brown curls.

"Gabrielle's a good person; she's like that with everyone" Xena said gruffly, but she couldn't deny the warm tingle she felt run through her stomach at Talia's words.

"Mmmhmm..." said Talia, giving her a pointed stare. "She's very pretty. You know, it was almost cruel of you to just leave her in that square..."

"I didn't just leave her. We needed supplies. We're going to have to to head for Athens as soon as possible..."

Talia's face immediately became serious and she fell silent. They carried on, matching each other stride for stride, until they reached a small, homely looking building at the end of the street. A beautifully painted but faded sign swung lazily above the door proclaiming the name of the inn; The Narcissus.

"Let's talk about this inside."

Xena tied Argo's reins to a post, and followed Talia through the doorway into the dark and musty common room. It was almost exactly the way she remembered it.

Xena nodded to the portly gentleman standing cleaning mugs behind the bar.

"What happened to old lady Artemisia?"

"She died a few winters ago. Her son, Alexios runs this place now."

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Xena.

"She lived a good, full life. She's probably laughing at us from the Elysian Fields right now... Look, there's a table over in the corner we can take. I'll tell Alexios we don't want to be disturbed."

Xena crossed the room to the empty bench, and sat down heavily. A few seconds later, Talia positioned herself opposite, dropping two tankards of wine onto the table. She pushed one towards her friend, and then proceeded to drain the contents of her own.

"So, Xena...?"

Xena sipped slowly.

"Well, from the preparations I saw at the wall, I'm guessing you already know there's a Spartan army heading through here soon?"

"We had gathered that, yes..."

Xena ignored the jibe. "I overheard a couple of the commanding officers on my way here. The army is being led by Romans. They plan to attack Athens in the name of the Empire. I wanted to check that you were prepared before Gabrielle and I left for the capital."

Talia sighed deeply. "Athens is prepared Xena. It seems the Spartans still have some true Greeks among their number. A few scouts ran ahead to warn us a couple of days ago. It gave us time to send word out and prepare our own meagre defences, such as they are." She waved a vague hand in the air. "The Athenian army is fully assembled; they'll meet the Spartans on the plain outside the city gates. There's nothing you can do to help them now."

Xena opened her mouth to reply, but Talia cut across her quickly.

"Look, stay with us Xena" she said, trying to catch the warrior's eye. "I know you feel you should protect Athens but we've got more than enough reason to expect an attack _here_. Our town sympathises with the Athenian freedoms, we do a lot of trade with their city... hell, we're right in the way of that goddamn army! I could lead these men, but I haven't had any proper experience in battle, not like you have. Cerames _**needs**_ you Xena."

Xena's face was hard, unreadable.

"Please..." The law keeper's tone was pleading, both hands clamped around her empty cup. "At least think about it?"

"You've heard what I've done" Xena finally replied, impassive. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Because I once knew a girl who spent three hours crouched knee deep in freezing river water, just to catch a fish for her kid brother."

Silence.

"...Xena?"

"...Yes?"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I will."

Relief immediately flooded Talia's face.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time," replied the woman. "I'll get you a room set up here, I'm sure Alexois will waive the fee. There's a new stable out back where you can put up your horse. The stable boy comes every day, so she'll be well taken care of. If there's anything you need, anything at all, just let me know." She paused. "Thank you so much Xena."

Xena raised her eyes from her wine mug.

"Don't thank me yet."


	3. Chapter 3: Words of Warning

**A/N: **This chapter took a while to sort out. Hope it's come out alright in the end!

Massive thanks to anyone who's taken the time to review! I get far too excited reading them xD

* * *

"Two dinar. I'll give you two dinar for the lot."

"No, no, no. It's four dinar. Four dinar for everything."

"Pah, four dinar? You must be joking. I could break this rope with my _bare hands_. And this knife, it couldn't cut through butter. You're lucky I'm even offering you two dinar."

"**Four **dinar."

"Look, I'm the one doing you a favour here. No one else is going to want this junk. The market is looking pretty slow today, and with all those Spartans on the way..."

"...Okay fine, three dinar. That's my final offer."

Gabrielle paused and stroked her chin.

"Three dinar... hmmm. Throw in that bag of oats and you've got yourself a deal."

"No. No oats. Just the rope and the knife."

"Then I can't do it Leon. I'm sorry."

Turning from the merchant, Gabrielle started to take a step away.

"Okay, okay! I'll throw in the oats. Three dinars..."

Gabrielle spun back round, her nose crinkling as a giant grin broke out across her face.

"Brilliant!" She clapped her hands together. "Thank you Leon! I'll make sure everyone knows about the wonderful establishment you have here! The tales of your wares will spread far and wide! Why, people might even write scrolls about you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." replied the merchant, who couldn't help but crack a small smile under the deluge of Gabrielle's enthusiasm, "Will you leave me alone now?"

Laughing, Gabrielle hoisted the sack full of recent purchases onto her shoulder and with a wave, moved away into the crowd. Mentally she reviewed the list of things she'd needed to get. She'd already sorted their food and the few bits Argo needed. She'd even remembered that Xena had used up her last bit of rope a few days ago. The cooking knife had been pretty bent too. Gabrielle dreaded to think what, or rather who, had caused it to take such a funny shape... She was pretty sure she'd covered it all. In fact, she'd even picked up a little something for herself, which was currently wrapped in a bundle of brown paper and tucked under her right arm.

By this point, her purse felt considerably lighter and she discerned it was probably time to finish up at the market. Gabrielle knew she'd gotten good prices for everything she'd bought; her haggling skills were second to none.

"_Xena may be able to take down twenty heavily armed men without breaking a sweat, but could she have got these oats for three dinar? I think not..." _Gabrielle muttered under her breath, feeling pleased with herself.

As she made her way towards the large tree on the other side of the stalls, a small, shrivelled old woman suddenly stepped out of the crowd in front of her. Gabrielle jumped. She wore a dark grey shawl, pulled up over her head, and a long brown cloak, even though it was just approaching midday. Her face was deeply lined and betrayed many years of hard labour, yet her eyes sparkled with the vigour of a much younger person. One of her large ruby rings glinted in the sunlight, forcing Gabrielle to cover her eyes. Despite her tiny stature she radiated an aura of strength and menace. Gabrielle inadvertently took a step back.

"You can't stay with her." The old woman began, before Gabrielle could so much as open her mouth. "She's dark that one. She'll turn on you. She'll burn this entire town to the ground before you can even raise a finger."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" stuttered Gabrielle in surprise.

"The warrior. The one you travel with. The one whose sword has stained this world with so much blood. Get out before she spills yours too."

"I-I don't... who are you?"

"I've seen what she can do. She'll never stop. You must leave." The woman reached out and grabbed Gabrielle's wrist with a strength that caused a yelp to escape the blonde.

"She's led armies you can only dream of, little girl, and she'll do so again. One day this world will fall beneath her rage."

Gabrielle felt sick. The old woman pulled her closer.

"This is her destiny child. You cannot change it."

"_GABRIELLE!_" Talia's shout floated out over the crowd, and Gabrielle instinctively flicked her head towards the sound. She saw the law keeper waving at her furiously, pushing past people (not entirely gently) as she stalked towards her.

Without warning, the pressure on her arm suddenly disappeared. Before she could even turn back, Gabrielle knew that the old woman had gone.

_I only turned my head for... well it couldn't have been more than a few seconds... How could that old woman have moved so fast?_

She spun rapidly in all directions, looking for the flick of a cloak or the flash of a ring, but there was no trace of her anywhere in the crowd. Gabrielle glanced questioningly at a small group of boys who had been standing nearby, but they didn't seem to have noticed the fact an old woman had vanished right before them. _What had just happened?_

"Gabrielle! There you are! Xena and I have been looking for you for the last ten minutes." Talia called cheerfully, finally appearing alongside the blonde. Gabrielle was still turning slowly. "Come on, last time I saw her she was searching over by the jewellery stall..."

Talia motioned to go, but stopped when Gabrielle made no move to follow her. She noticed the way the girl's eyes were darting from side to side nervously and how she was rubbing her wrist subconsciously. She frowned. "Gabrielle? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Oh... uhh, I'm fine. It's nothing." Gabrielle replied a little shakily.

"You sure?" Talia asked, looking worried. "You haven't caught the sun have you? Maybe we should get you inside somewhere..."

"No, no, I'm fine. Really." She attempted a small smile. "Let's just go find Xena."

"Okay... stick close to me."

Clearing a way through the shoppers, Talia gently shepherded a quiet Gabrielle back through the market. A few people tried to strike up a conversation with the law keeper, but she just shook her head grimly and continued on her way. Eventually a tall dark frame came into view between two wagons. Xena wasn't moving, but her head was cocked, a strange expression on her face.

"Xena!" Talia cried. "I found her."

"Gabrielle?" she replied, raising her eyes, the expression lifting as she found the blonde's face. "Are you okay? I thought I sensed... well, never mind. Did you manage to get everything?"

Gabrielle shifted the brown paper package still under her right arm, a slight flush coming into her cheeks.

"Yeah, I think I found everything we need... We're not leaving already are we?" She glanced around for Argo.

It was Xena's turn to twitch uncomfortably. "Well, about that. It looks like we're staying here for a while..."

"Wait, so I bought all this for nothing?!" Gabrielle moaned, dumping the sack on the ground.

"Well... not exactly nothing, it's just, we won't be using it for a while..." Xena looked to Talia for support.

"Hey, it's my fault Gabrielle. I asked her to stay and help with the town's defences. Xena was kind enough to say yes."

"Well...someone could have told me about this..." mumbled Gabrielle.

"Look, as penance, I'll carry your things to the inn for you?" Talia said picking up the sack and holding out her hand for Gabrielle's package. "I've got to get your rooms sorted anyway. You could come with me and lay down, if you're still not feeling well?"

Xena turned a puzzled expression towards the blonde.

"Oh no, it must have been a brief dizzy spell or something. Honestly, I'm fine now Talia..." Gabrielle interjected quickly, flashing a reassuring smile at Xena.

"Well, if you're sure...?"

"Perfectly. Although I must admit, sleeping in an inn sounds pretty good right about now. Oh Xena, real beds! With a roof and everything!"

"Well if I'd known a roof meant so much to you Gabrielle... There are goose down pillows too if I remember correctly?"

When the lawkeeper nodded in agreement, Gabrielle positively beamed.

"Another one loves your camping Xena," Talia joked, "She always used to force me to sleep outside when we were younger too..." She grinned, then cut herself off. "But yes, I've got things to do. I can't stand here reminiscing about nights under the stars. Armies to fight, laws to keep and all that. I'll catch up with you two later. If you tell the men I sent you Xena, you shouldn't have a problem..."

"Thanks Talia."

The law keeper hitched up the sack full of their belongings and with a wave, sauntered off in the general direction of the inn. There was a pause as they watched her disappear – finally stopping to nod to or talk to several people she knew along the way – before Xena turned to her companion.

"I was going to go check out the town walls, get a start on the defences, if you want to come with me Gabrielle?" Xena said.

"Sure, I'd like to get a look at the view from up there," Gabrielle replied and followed Xena as she started to make her way back to the town gates.

As they traversed the square, Xena's mind was already whirring through military formations and battle plans. By her calculations, the Spartan army would be coming through this area early tomorrow morning. They'd have made camp on the plains behind the woods and would want to get an early start on the last leg of their journey. This left her with more than enough time to work on the outer walls this afternoon. She'd have to look into the food and weapons stores later on. She knew the water supply would be fine; a small spring on the east side of Cerames fed the river which ran through half of the town directly. So, food, water, weapons and defences... why did she feel like something was missing? There was definitely something here that just didn't feel right...

She couldn't quite put her finger on it until finally she stole a glance at the usually cheerful girl beside her. Gabrielle was walking quietly, her eyes down, once more lost in thought. Xena noticed the small worry lines that had appeared between her eyebrows. Whatever was causing this mood, it wasn't good.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabrielle?" Xena broke in finally. "You're a lot quieter than usual..."

"What? Oh... sorry Xena. I guess my mind is elsewhere."

"You're not upset that we're staying in Cerames are you?" Xena asked nervously after a pause.

"No! This town is really lovely! I'm glad we could stay and help."

Xena felt relieved. She was still a little unsure of her decision to leave Athens to fend for itself, but if Gabrielle was okay with remaining here, she felt sure this was the right thing to do.

"It's just..." Gabrielle continued, taking a deep breath, she had to get this off her chest. "When I was shopping... this really strange old woman came up to me. She was dressed so oddly and seemed so angry. She started saying all these horrible things and then she grabbed my wrist..."

"Did she hurt you Gabrielle?" Xena broke in, anger flaring up behind her eyes.

"No! I'm fine, honestly" Gabrielle replied, hurriedly trying to down play how much the woman had scared her, "she just frightened me is all..."

Xena growled. "Well whatever she said, ignore it Gabrielle. If you see her again, you tell me."

"Yeah..." Gabrielle muttered noncommittally, praying that Xena wouldn't ask her what the old crone had said.

"Cerames is a lovely town, but I shouldn't have left you alone..."

"Don't be silly Xena, you had things to discuss with Talia. Besides, I can look after myself..."

Xena gave her friend an appraising look. _"Sometimes I wonder..."_ she muttered, mostly to herself.

Once more the familiar guilt seeped into the back of her mind. She'd said this way of life was too dangerous for the farm girl and now one of the deadliest armies in the known world was marching towards them. Would she ever do anything that wouldn't put her at risk?

Xena sighed. Gabrielle was as safe as she could be for the moment. She would make sure this town was completely unassailable. While she could help it, nothing would happen to Cerames or her friend.

The tall stone staircase leading up to the battlements came into view and, with a last fleeting look at the blonde, a now focused warrior rapidly scaled the steps. Gabrielle missed the flash of tenderness directed her way as she groaned and began the lengthy climb after Xena – a feat of no small difficulty in her awkwardly long skirt. It was all she could do not to fall all the way back down.

When Gabrielle finally reached the top, panting slightly, she found Xena face to face with two nervous looking guardsmen. They were attempting to block the path before her.

"I'm sorry, you can't come up here. Town's on alert." Said the taller of the pair, shifting the long spear he held in one hand.

"Talia sent me," Xena replied coolly, "I'm here to help with the defences."

The younger of the two guards suddenly blurted out, "Zeus, are you really Xena?"

The warrior princess let out a small smirk. "Yes, I'm really Xena. So you'd better let me and my friend pass."

"Xena?" The tall guard with the spear squeaked, his eyes going wide.

The younger guard nudged his companion and muttered, "Nikon, we'd better move. I heard she once killed three hundred people because they let her bath water get cold..."

"Don't be ridiculous..." Nikon whispered back, Gabrielle and Xena catching every word. "She wouldn't... would she? For bath water? That's such a little thing..."

"Exactly my point! If she killed three hundred men for that, what's she going to do to two guards holding her up like this...?" He gestured around. Grasping his meaning, Nikon immediately turned back to face the women before him.

"Well... uhh... if Talia sent you, then I guess it's okay...right?" He glanced back at his friend who was nodding rapidly and hastily stepped out of their path.

A deadly grin broke out on Xena's face. "Thank you" she replied as she strode past nonchalantly.

Gabrielle slipped through behind her and gave the guards a pitying look. When she caught up to the dark haired warrior, she stared at her reproachfully, obviously expecting Xena to go back and apologise.

Xena's smile grew as she ignored her friend's meaningful glare. "I think we should walk right round the battlements and get a feel for every possible angle of attack. We'll need to check the positioning and identify any weak spots. A couple of guards might have to be moved to scope out the woods... What do you think Gabrielle?"

She turned to look directly at the blonde and laughed deeply when she saw she was speechless.

"Don't worry," she ruffled her friend's hair, "I didn't really kill three hundred people over cold bath water..." She paused, teasingly. "I did throw one of the servants out the window though..." and still laughing, set off at rapid pace, leaving an indignant Gabrielle to hurry after her.

~x~x~x~x~

The sun was setting low on the horizon and the trees were highlighted a gentle shade of orange when they finally returned full circle to the staircase. It had been a long walk and Xena had surveyed every inch of the town's outer defences. She'd barked orders at the men, who had, at first, scowled and muttered when she walked past. However, gradually, as they recognised the clear skill and experience she possessed, had jumped to carry out her every demand. She'd reassigned squadrons of archers to the section of wall overlooking the approaching road, where she felt an attack was most likely to come from. She'd discussed ideas of boiling oil with the lead guardsman and the most effective mixture to use. She'd even gently shown a particularly young looking soldier how to properly hold his sword and how to block an offensive strike. She'd been totally in her element. Gabrielle had spent most of the afternoon in complete and utter awe of the woman she travelled with. She was aware that Xena had many skills, yet it always surprised her how she could manage to switch so rapidly from ruthless battle strategian, to the gentle, teasing woman she was quickly coming to know and care for.

Gabrielle still couldn't believe she'd only been travelling with Xena for a few weeks. The development of their friendship had been so natural. The desire for closeness, the comfort she got from the other woman's presence. It was like they were sisters already. Or at least that was how Gabrielle felt. Wasn't it?

Xena stopped and turned to Gabrielle to ask how she was doing. At first Gabrielle didn't reply; she was lost in her own thoughts, suddenly battling with a whole host of confusing new emotions.

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked again. "Are you up for dinner?"

"...Gabrielle?"

The words finally broke through Gabrielle's reverie and she started. "Sorry! I was just thinking...uhh ... dinner sounds great." She flushed a deep scarlet.

Xena raised her eyebrows. Tactfully, she decided not to ask what her friend had been so distracted by, but instead gently nudged her with her elbow.

"Well come on, you've yet to try the Cerames speciality." She grinned and started down the staircase, nodding slyly to the same two guards still posted there. A deep booming laugh accompanied her descent when the younger boy dropped his spear with a clatter as she passed.

For the first time, Gabrielle listened to Xena tell one of her stories as they strolled leisurely back towards the inn. It was another tale from Xena's childhood in Cerames. This one involved a neighbour's pig she and Talia had managed to lure into the market square during the summer festival. Gabrielle thought it was the most she'd ever heard the usually stoic warrior say at one time, and she had to admit, she was more than a fair storyteller. She enjoyed the way Xena's eyes lit up when she spoke and she found herself laughing more than once at the warrior's youthful antics.

"Sounds to me you've always been incorrigible Xena."

"Oh come on Gabrielle, you must have pulled off your fair share of practical jokes back home?"

"Well... I did set Lila's hair on fire this one time... It was an accident though!" Gabrielle hastened to add as Xena laughed.

"I knew you couldn't be so good all the time Gabrielle."

They reached the inn and Xena automatically held open the door for Gabrielle to step inside.

"Is this where we're staying?" she said, looking round.

"Yep, this is the Narcissus."

"Oh, it's lovely Xena!" she replied and smiled.

A large stone fireplace stood blazing in the corner casting a soft pink glow over the common room. Rows of small wooden benches positioned around tables which had seen their share of wear and tear, looked cosy and inviting. Gabrielle was delighted when she spotted the pots of fresh flowers adorning the bar, and the horseshoes, fishing rods and other bits of memorabilia coating the walls. A fair number of patrons already occupied several corners, and the smells of cooking mixed in the air with the murmur of low conversation. The inn had a resoundingly comforting atmosphere and Gabrielle found herself beginning to relax.

Xena was glad Gabrielle appeared to like this place just as much as she did. It had been her second home as a child. She glanced round the room warmly then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well now, don't just stand there Gabrielle. Let's get some food!"


	4. Chapter 4: Brand New Look

"I don't think I could eat another thing."

"I told you the food here was good." Xena grinned.

Gabrielle groaned and rubbed her stomach. "Ugh Xena, why didn't you stop me?"

"I wouldn't want to come between you and those little pastry things... It would have been just too dangerous..."

Gabrielle leaned over and gave the laughing warrior a playful shove.

"I can't help it if they taste so good... You know, Tantalus once stole ambrosia from his father Zeus because he enjoyed it so much. He wanted to take the secret back to his people. When the gods found out what he'd done, he tried to placate them by offering up a meal..." she paused, "of his own murdered son."

"He tried to feed them his son?" Xena raised her eyebrow.

"He did. As punishment, Zeus doomed him to spend eternity in Tartarus in a pool of water beneath a fruit tree. He can never reach the food above and the water below recedes before he can drink. An eternity without nourishment is his penance..."

Gabrielle sat back and Xena smiled.

"I don't know where you hear these stories Gabrielle..."

"Well I read a lot at home... and I made a few up myself as well," she blushed, and then hastily added, "They're probably not very good."

"Not at all Gabrielle, you know, I reckon you could be a bard."

"You really think so?" Gabrielle replied.

"Of course. You're better at talking than anyone I've ever met." She grinned and took a sip of her wine.

Gabrielle was quiet for a few seconds, then said gently, "Thank you Xena. I always loved telling stories, but I never imagined anyone else would want to hear them. I mean, Lila would ask me for one from time to time, but I thought she was just humouring her sister..."

"You undersell yourself Gabrielle. Trust me, you're good." Xena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

A soft smile graced the young blonde's lips and she dropped her head to stare at the table. Xena's words had meant a lot to her. She couldn't even begin to explain it to her friend. From the start she had wanted to impress the warrior. Xena was so incredibly talented at everything she did, Gabrielle had always had the nagging feeling she couldn't live up to her; that she wasn't good enough to be her companion. The thought that Xena would leave had run through her mind many times. It always left a nasty ache deep in her chest.

Maybe telling stories wouldn't help Xena defeat warlords or stop armies, but stories could spread the word of her deeds. Gabrielle could write down their adventures together; she could show the world the woman she knew. She could reshape Xena's reputation so she was the hero she deserved to be. She could be Xena's bard.

As Gabrielle sat, lost in thought, the warrior princess stared into the fireplace across the room, her back against the wall and her legs up on the table before her. A comfortable silence stretched between them, only broken by the soft laughter of other patrons and the chink of mugs and plates.

Suddenly Gabrielle let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired..." she said, smiling.

Xena turned to look at her. "Maybe we should be getting to bed. It's been a pretty long day."

"Haha, you could say that again."

Xena swung her legs off the table and stood up.

"Come on then. Let's go get our keys off Alexios."

They wandered slowly across the room, threading their way past tables filled with guests. Xena leaned one arm on the bar and waved to the portly gentleman behind it, who ambled towards them, dish cloth in hand.

"You two surely can't be wanting anything else to eat?" he asked dubiously.

"No, she's finally full." Xena replied with a smile.

"Oh good," Alexios said, turning a faux stern gaze on Gabrielle, "I thought that little thing was going to leave my cupboards bare..."

"I have a healthy appetite..." Gabrielle protested weakly, eliciting a mirthful chuckle from the inn keeper.

"We were actually wondering if we could get our room keys?" Xena asked, "Talia said that she'd swung by earlier and arranged for us to stay here?"

"Ahhh yes," replied Alexios, "I'm afraid I only have one room spare, what with all the traders stuck in town, so you'll have to share." He bent down and retrieved a key from below the bar. "It's a lovely room though. Second floor, third door on the right."

Xena nodded and took the key. "Thanks Alexios."

"Have a lovely night ladies." He replied, and winked at Gabrielle as she passed.

Together they mounted the staircase in the far corner and made their way upstairs to their room. Gabrielle tried unsuccessfully to repress another yawn, much to Xena's amusement. They strolled along the corridor, the warrior's eyes roaming over old oak doors until they reached the right place. The pair came to a stop and Xena deftly placed the hefty bronze key in the lock.

"Now Gabrielle, try not to get too excited about the _real beds_." She muttered, grinning, as she swung open the door.

As soon as she saw into the room she instantly regretted her choice of words. Gabrielle flushed a deep shade of scarlet and they both paused in the doorway. An awkward silence descended as they took in the sight of the large double bed dominating the room. Its furs and pillows accentuated by the romantic glow from a few candles which had been left to burn down on a side table, the curtains already pulled across.

Xena laughed weakly, "Well Gabrielle, I guess we're sharing..."

Gabrielle replied slowly, eyes still fixed on the bed, "That's fine. I don't mind. I mean, we usually end up sleeping close anyway... for the campfire..." She glanced at Xena.

Xena nodded, and felt the need to lighten the mood. "So long as you don't kick me Gabrielle..."

"Hey! I don't kick Xena! You're twice as fidgety as I am!"

"You kicked me the other night..."

Gabrielle gave Xena a light shove.

"I did not!"

The warrior princess looked down at the indignant face beside her and grinned.

"Well...?" she held her arm out towards the room, "Are you going to continue arguing with me, or are you going to go inside?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at the teasing warrior. "Oh, after you Xena, I insist."

Xena smirked and strode into the room, immediately beginning to unbuckle her assorted weapons and place them carefully on the small bench below the window. Gabrielle followed, shaking her head and slowly closing the door behind her. As her eyes scanned the room, she noticed the sack full of purchases and the paper-wrapped package piled beside the bed. Talia had been good to her word. Quickly she walked over and nudged the parcel out of sight with her foot. Xena caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, but from the somewhat guilty look on her friend's face, she decided not to question her about it.

"Should I light a fire Gabrielle or are you warm enough?" she asked, indicating the small fireplace opposite the bed.

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks," Gabrielle replied, attempting nonchalance, and wandering over to the dresser where she'd spotted a bowl of clean water and a sponge. "I think I'm just going to have a quick wash, want me to save you some water?"

"Nah, I'm going to turn in," replied the warrior, now unclasping her bronze chest plate. "You knock yourself out though."

Gabrielle fixed her gaze firmly onto the bowl of water. A sudden heat had come into her cheeks at the sight of her friend undressing. Why was she feeling so nervous? They had undressed in front of each other all the time out on the road. She thought she'd finally gotten used to it. Maybe it was just the setting? Being together, in a bedroom, with the low lighting...

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of olive skin, as Xena crossed to the bed in her underclothes. Gabrielle felt something stir within her. She was glad she'd declined the fire because it was suddenly very warm in the room. A lazy heat had kindled deep inside and... Oh Zeus. What was she meant to do now?

"Blow out the candles when you're done Gabrielle," Xena called from the bed, making the blonde start guiltily.

Gabrielle murmured a quick reply and then shrugged off her jacket. After a pause, she folded it and placed it carefully next to Xena's leathers on the bench. With a quick glance at the warrior to make sure her eyes were closed, Gabrielle also stepped out of her skirt and untied her top, till she was left standing in her long undershirt. She padded gingerly back over to the bowl of water and, wetting the sponge, pressed it to her face. The cold water felt good against her abnormally hot skin, and she stood for a few seconds, not moving.

Okay. She was being ridiculous. Xena was her friend. She was just tired and confused by everything that had happened. It had been a crazy day, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the things that old woman had said were still nagging at the back of her mind. There was also the small matter of the hostile Spartan army that was going to be marching past tomorrow... She just needed a good night's sleep. She'd think straight in the morning.

Gabrielle quickly finished washing, and, feeling vaguely cooler but no less nervous, made her way over to where Xena was sleeping. She stopped briefly by the table to blow out the candles. Gently, she pulled off her boots and slipped between the soft woollen sheets. Settling down, she could feel the warmth radiating from the woman beside her and before she could stop herself, let out a sigh of contentment.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, she turned her head towards Xena, who was facing away from her.

"Xena?" She whispered.

Her question was greeted with nothing but a small snore, and Gabrielle relaxed. Gently she reached over and stroked a lock of jet black hair splayed across the pillow.

"Goodnight Xena," she whispered, then rolled over onto her side, snuggling into the covers.

Eyes still closed, and unbeknownst to Gabrielle, Xena broke out into a small smile.

"Goodnight Gabrielle," she murmured to herself.

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

~x~x~x~x~

The first few rays of sunlight were just piercing through the curtains when Gabrielle awoke with a start. Sitting upright, it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Instinctively she reached out, feeling for her friend, her hand finding only cold sheets. "Xena?" she muttered, turning her head to the side, but the bed was empty, the covers neatly tucked underneath the pillow. She sighed and swung her legs out, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes.

Alone again already.

Standing up, she walked over to the bench where she'd left her clothes (Xena's things were no longer beside them) and then paused. She looked back at the bed and scratched her head.

_Wait, could she? This seemed like the perfect opportunity... It was what she'd bought them for wasn't it? She could surprise Xena._

Hurriedly, she moved back and crouched down; reaching for the package she'd pushed out of sight the night before. She picked it up and gently placed it on the bed, gingerly untying the string holding it closed. Heart pounding, she pulled open the paper wrapping to reveal a soft brown skirt. She picked it up and held it against herself. It stopped just above her knees and Gabrielle felt herself blush. She'd never worn anything this short before, what if Xena hated it?

_Her dress is even shorter than this_, Gabrielle reasoned to herself, _it'd be hypocritical of her to judge me harshly. Besides, she'll see the practicalities – namely my ability to actually move around. Yeah, Xena will be okay with this. In fact, she probably won't even notice..._

Before she could second guess herself, Gabrielle pulled off her night wear and stepped hastily into the new skirt. Her legs felt strangely bare in the cool morning air. She shivered once and turned back to the package, now picking up the cropped green shirt that had been resting underneath.

_In for a dinar..._ She thought as she pulled it over her head and laced the front.

Running her hands across her newly exposed stomach, she took a few deep breaths. This was okay, she could do this. Sure it was breezy, but she could definitely move more easily. Suddenly she grinned. An attempt at the Xena yell broke from her lips and she kicked her leg high into the air at an invisible foe. She spun and jumped, pretending to flip like she'd seen the warrior do with ease, somehow knocking herself off balance in the process. She found herself sprawling onto the floor.

Laughing she brushed the dust off her clothes and grabbed for her boots. Okay, so she wasn't ready to take on the Spartans yet, but it was a start. Sparing the room a final glance, she grabbed for the door handle and made her way downstairs.

The common room was largely empty, due to the early hour of the morning, and the few patrons already seated at tables eating breakfast paid Gabrielle no attention as she walked in. Alexios was behind the bar, arranging bottles on the shelves and stacking dishes, humming softly to himself as he worked. Gabrielle wandered over and sat down on one of the stools.

"Morning Alexios," she started brightly.

The inn keeper turned, plates still in hand, and upon catching sight of Gabrielle gave a low whistle.

"Well my dear, someone's going for a new look today."

Gabrielle blushed and lifted her arms to fold over her chest. "I-I... got some new clothes, yes."

Alexios grinned, white teeth flashing, "Don't be nervous, you look lovely sweetie. I'm sure your friend Xena would agree." He winked.

Gabrielle gave him a small smile and dropped her arms back to her sides. "Speaking of Xena, have you seen her this morning?"

"Oh yes, she came down here earlier. Talia spirited her off. It seems the scouts have spotted that army no more than a mile or so away." He placed a hand on his heart and his expression suddenly became serious. "Honestly, I don't know what we're going to do if they attack..."

Gabrielle reached across the bar and gently touched his arm.

"Don't worry Alexios, Xena won't let anything happen to the town. She knows what she's doing. I've seen her take down men twice her size. No army is going to cause her any problems. She'll keep us safe."

Gabrielle smiled, the conviction behind her words soothing the inn keeper.

"Well now, if you have such faith in the mighty warrior woman, who am I to disagree?" He grinned, his usual jovial countenance resurfacing. "Now how about some breakfast?"

"That would be great, thanks," Gabrielle beamed.

"I'll whip you up some porridge... I got some fresh honey in the other day, sweet as anything." He called over his shoulder as he shuffled out to the kitchen, leaving Gabrielle sat alone.

She swivelled round on the stool and leant her elbows on the bar behind her. Glancing down at her skirt, she tugged on the bottom slightly, pulling it further down. She kicked her bare legs out in front of her and swung them backwards and forwards; it was a decidedly weird feeling. She wondered how Xena had gotten used to being so... exposed.

At that moment, the front door swung open, breaking her chain of thought. The warrior princess strode into the room, her shoulders set and her face stoic. She was closely followed by the law keeper, who seemed strangely tense. They were both silent.

"Xena," cried Gabrielle, jumping off the stool.

Xena lifted her eyes at Gabrielle's shout and froze mid step when she caught sight of her friend standing by the bar. Talia almost walked into her back and opened her mouth to complain before her jaw went slack as she followed Xena's gaze.

Xena's eyes roved up and down Gabrielle. She'd been right about her friend's athleticism; her shorter skirt revealed subtly muscled legs and a stomach that was flat and toned. The green crop-top she wore fitted her perfectly; accentuating all her curves without being too revealing. Her blonde hair fell haphazardly across her shoulders and complimented the soft colour gracing her cheeks. She stood awkwardly, yet seemed to glow with a new confidence. Xena was suddenly struck by the fact that Gabrielle was a truly beautiful woman.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked timidly, after Xena continued to stare at her for a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

Xena seemed to shake herself out of her reverie and finally met Gabrielle's eyes. "Yes... yes, I'm fine. You look... well, you look nice Gabrielle. Just startled me is all."

Gabrielle blushed and looked down at the floor. She didn't notice when Xena turned to Talia, who was still staring, mouth open, and swatted her on the back of the head. A muffled _hey _escaped the law keeper.

"You were staring just as much as I was." Talia muttered, and Xena shot her a dark look.

They crossed the room and sat down on the spare stools near Gabrielle.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena sighed and placed her arms on the bar. "The scouts came back earlier and told us the Spartans are about an hour or so away. There's not a whole lot we can do now until they either pass the town by, or start an attack."

Talia swallowed loudly and began to fiddle nervously with a strand of her hair.

Gabrielle gazed at Xena. "And you think they'll attack?"

"...I think it's probable, yes. At the very least, they'll send an advanced guard to try and take resources from the town."

They descended into silence as Alexios returned carrying a large bowl of steaming porridge.

Gabrielle forced a smile as she took the bowl from the inn keeper. "Thanks Alexios."

"My pleasure. Can I get you guys anything?"

Talia glanced at Xena, then said, "No thanks Alexios, I think we're good."

He tutted. "Talia, you're skin and bones. You should eat more. Like Gabrielle here." He said with a smile as he indicated the blonde.

Talia laughed weakly, "Well, there's not much to her either, but I'll grab something later Alexios, just for you."

"Make sure you do," he said affectionately, turning back to his stack of dirty mugs to give them some privacy.

For a while, nobody spoke. Xena and Talia exchanged glances while Gabrielle poked listlessly at her porridge.

"So... what should we do now?" she broke in at last.

"Well..." Xena replied, "We need to return to the gate. I came back to get you. We should probably get going as soon as possible."

Gabrielle nodded, pushing away the almost untouched bowl of food. She moved to stand, but felt Xena's hand grab her arm, arresting her movement.

Xena turned a meaningful look upon the law keeper, who quickly piped up; "I'll wait outside for you."

Xena watched Talia leave, before turning back to Gabrielle, removing her hand from her arm.

"Listen Gabrielle," she said finally, her face stone, but her voice gentle, "Things could get really bad out there. I want you to stay back. Don't go getting yourself into trouble, okay? If I tell you to leave, you go get Argo and you get out."

Gabrielle gulped. "Xena. It'll be fine. You're here, you've got this sorted."

Xena paused, her eyes filled with tenderness.

"Just in case. Remember what I said Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded, maintaining Xena's penetrating gaze.

"You do look really nice by the way," Xena added, haltingly.

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed the older woman's hand. "Come on. We've got Spartans to beat."


	5. Chapter 5: On The Brink

**A/N: **So this chapter got a bit serious, and wasn't as fun to write as some of the others, but I think it needed to happen eventually... Don't give up on me, things can only get better from here! :)

Any feedback/criticism/ideas are totally welcomed, and thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to review, or has stuck with this story!

* * *

The three women stood atop the wall, gazing out over the path leading up to the town. Soldiers surrounded them on all sides – some old and grizzled, some barely able to grow beards – all silent and visibly nervous. A tense, unnaturally hushed atmosphere pervaded the scene; the occasional rustle of leaves in the wind or the clink of a shifting spear doing little to ease the mood. Dew still laced the grounds and the early morning light painted everything a sombre shade of grey. It was the calm before the storm, and everyone knew it.

Gabrielle subconsciously shifted closer to Xena as the warrior's piercing blue eyes swept over the land before them. Outwardly, the dark haired woman appeared calm and composed, but Gabrielle could sense the rigidity in her stance. She turned her head to take in her friend's face. She felt like she should say something reassuring, but for once, she couldn't find the words.

Talia, seeing the blonde gaze worriedly at her friend, nudged her gently and gave her a small lopsided grin. Gabrielle couldn't help but smile back at the law keeper's feeble attempt at comfort. Talia leaned towards her and whispered, "Well Gabrielle, if it all goes to Hades, at least you're looking good in your new threads."

Gabrielle gave a small chuckle and Talia grinned again before turning her attention back to the grounds outside the town. Talia was a good woman and despite her nerves, Gabrielle felt glad Xena was here to help her. She wished that she could be of more use to the town though – not for the first time she envied Xena her fighting skills. Gabrielle wanted to protect these people too, but she was practically as helpless as they were...

Suddenly, Gabrielle felt Xena stiffen beside her, her eyes fixed on the trees at the end of the path, her hand moving towards her chakram. "Hooves," she growled in a low voice, her face settling into an expression of grim determination. Talia drew her sword on her other side and Gabrielle gulped deeply.

"Archers!" shouted Talia, to the sound of a hundred arrows pulled hastily out of quivers. "Ready your bows."

Gabrielle shifted from foot to foot, stepping forward to see if she could make out any figures between the trees. She felt a strong hand on her stomach and found herself pushed roughly back by Xena. She let out a muffled _hey_ at the gesture, but the warrior didn't look down. Her arm however remained protectively before the blonde.

"Here they come..." muttered Talia, as around twenty men on horseback rode out of the trees, all clearly outfitted in the armour of soldiers of rank. Swords and shields were held at the ready; the party advancing slowly but without hesitation.

As they approached, red cloaks identified the four riders at the head as Romans – two of which Xena instantly recognised as the men she'd overheard on the road. The familiar snide smirk still lay on the face of the younger one, Marcus, and Xena's sharp eyes caught the flash of cruelty in his expression. They came to a stop around fifty yards in front of the gate and the greying centurion, who was clearly in charge, dismounted and removed his helmet. He turned a heavily lined face up towards the town walls.

"My name is Lucius Atius Metellus and I ride here in the name of Julius Caesar for the glory of Rome," he called; his tone weary but hard.

Gabrielle felt a sharp intake of breath from the warrior princess beside her.

"This town is now under Roman rule. Send down a representative to surrender or we will be forced to take it by force."

"Talia..." Xena muttered in a low voice, "We've got to go." The law keeper nodded solemnly and moved quickly towards the stairs.

"Xena..." Gabrielle said quietly, unable to keep the edge of panic out of her voice.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here. And remember what I said." The warrior replied firmly, before turning to follow Talia.

Gabrielle watched them descend before ignoring Xena's previous rebuke. She ran to the edge of the wall, leaning over to catch the gate opening and the two women walking out. Her heart pounded sickeningly against her ribs as she watched her friends step ever closer to the hostile group of soldiers.

A flash of red from the edge of the trees suddenly broke her focus on their progress and lifting her gaze she felt her breath instantly whoosh from her lungs. A strangled cry of surprise broke through her lips as she caught sight of the strange old woman from the market leaning casually against a trunk mere metres behind the Roman cavalry. Her hands were clasped in front of her and a wicked grin lay openly on her features. She was staring at Xena, with something akin to excitement, but decidedly darker, gleaming in her eyes. Despite the distance, if Gabrielle had to guess, she'd say it looked like lust.

As she watched, the woman's eyes rose languidly and caught her stare. The blonde felt her stomach drop as the old crone's grin widened. She scrutinised the young girl frozen on top of the wall and without breaking her gaze, slowly inclined her head. Gabrielle swore she heard a deep laugh carry softly on the breeze.

Neither the men on the wall nor the party down below seemed to have noticed her presence, despite the fact she was standing in plain sight. Gabrielle opened her mouth to shout to them, but was arrested when a single gnarled finger rose to the old woman's lips. With a last wink at Gabrielle, she backed away into the shadows and was lost from view. Gabrielle was paralysed. Just what was going on...?

Entirely oblivious to the silent exchange on the wall, the horses in the centurion's guard twitched restlessly as Xena and Talia approached. Confused glances were exchanged and a few soldiers went so far as to snigger. The town had only sent two women to face them... surely this was a joke? Marcus released a snort of derision, but the old centurion remained impassive and serious. Xena could feel the calm confidence of battle slide over her, and relaxed slightly into the familiar emotionless clarity.

She already knew that the leader, Lucius, despite being a Roman, was a man of honour. She could sense that he would not harm them during this meeting. Her eyes flicked to the impatient younger Roman behind him. He, on the other hand, may cause a problem...

A few metres away they came to a halt, and Talia cleared her throat.

"I am Talia, law keeper of this town." She paused and glanced at Xena, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "We do not recognise Roman rule. Cerames shall not surrender to you."

Marcus and a few of the other guards laughed openly at Talia's words, but Lucius merely sighed.

"If we fight then you will lose. You cannot stand against the might of the Roman empire."

"Our town is not for you to take."

"If you surrender you will be spared. Everyone of able body will be sold as slaves to serve the capital; meaning the majority of you will live. It is a generous offer and not one to be taken lightly."

Talia's face twisted into a dark scowl. "Slavery is no life. We will never bow to Romans."

Marcus jumped from his horse and drew his sword, angrily advancing on the two women. "Then you shall be made to bow."

"MARCUS," roared the centurion throwing up his hand to stop his companion as Xena instinctively brought up her chakram. "This is a civilised meeting... Control yourself."

He glared unflinchingly at the young Roman who shot him back a look of pure hatred. After a few, tense seconds, he slowly sheathed his weapon. "Do not say another word," Lucius scowled, pushing him back towards his horse. Marcus cursed under his breath but took a step back.

Turning his attention once more to the two women, Lucius appeared to open his mouth to apologise, but his eye was immediately caught by the silver circle still held poised and ready by Xena. A flicker of recognition flew across his face and for the first time Xena saw a crack appear in his otherwise stony composure.

"You. What is your name?" he asked the warrior, looking at her for the first time.

"My name is Xena," replied the dark haired woman, lowering her chakram.

"...Xena? The warrior princess?" he asked, his tone now wary.

"Some call me that, yes."

He paused, clearly considering his next words carefully.

"I have heard many stories about you Xena... Do you fight for this town?"

"I do." Xena replied, drawing herself up.

"Well now, you must realise that is a foolish endeavour? Even you are no match for the power of Rome..." He gazed into her ice blue eyes as if trying to read the emotions behind them. "As a woman of your talents, I assumed you would see that...No? ... Well no matter. In time you may come to see the _profit _lies elsewhere..."

Xena was silent, her face stoic. The centurion nodded slowly.

"Yes...In time." He paused. "You have a week Xena. Surrender this town to us, or we will attack." Marcus opened his mouth to argue but was cut off when Lucius raised his hand again. "Those are my terms, warrior to warrior."

"Nothing will change Lucius," Xena growled in a dangerously low voice.

"One week Xena." He said firmly, before turning and jumping easily back up onto his horse. "Just think about it."

With a last glance at the women, he tugged at his reins and led the guard back down the road and into the trees. In a clatter of armour and a sweep of cloaks, neither Xena nor Talia missed the look of pure malice shot their way as Marcus reluctantly followed the others.

When the last man had disappeared from sight and the sound of hooves had faded into the background, Xena heard Talia let out a deep rattling breath beside her.

"Well... that went... swimmingly."

Xena gave a small, strained chuckle. "Come on Talia, let's get back inside." She reached out a hand and placed it on the other woman's shoulder, steering her back towards the gates. She glanced up and instantly caught a flash of blonde as a small head turned and disappeared from the wall.

"So we have a week then?"

"We have time to prepare. Yes."

"Time to hope that Athens will send aid..."

Xena dropped her head and stared at her feet.

"I wouldn't pin too much on that Talia."

The law keeper sighed. "I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"

Xena was silent and Talia looked deep into her old friend's eyes.

"That centurion, Xena. He seemed to know who you were..." she left the question open.

Xena sighed gently. "You know of my reputation Talia. I've... run into Romans before. I can't say we have an amicable history..."

"He seemed almost afraid of you Xena..."

"That isn't surprising...considering..." she trailed off as the large oak doors swung open before them and despite everything, found she couldn't stop the small smile from forming when she saw Gabrielle already pacing behind them.

"Xena! Talia! Oh thank the gods."

"Gabrielle," Xena replied, with a nod.

"What happened? I only managed to catch some of what you said. Why did they leave? Are they coming back? Did someone mention surrender? We're not surrendering are we? And slaves, I heard the word slaves. Xena...?" the blonde blurted out, hurrying over to the pair.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle, slow down," Xena replied holding up her hands. "The centurion Lucius gave us an ultimatum. We've got to surrender or they'll attack. We have a week before they take that choice away..."

Gabrielle looked at Talia who grimaced in agreement at Xena's words.

"Okay..." replied Gabrielle slowly, "So we have a week. What can we do?"

"Other than continue to work on our defences, train the men and possibly send out scouts for aid, not a whole lot..."

Gabrielle paused and took in a deep breath. Gently she tugged at the bottom of her new top and her eyes didn't quite meet Xena's when she finally said, "Xena... I-I want you to teach me how to fight."

Before Xena could open her mouth Gabrielle continued in a passionate rush; "I feel so useless standing back here doing nothing, not even being able to protect myself if anything were to happen. I don't want to be a burden to you and honestly I'm a fast learner. If you just taught me a little sword work maybe I could..."

"No." Xena cut across her firmly and suddenly, her voice cold.

"No?" asked Gabrielle, disbelievingly, gazing up into the warrior's face.

"I am not giving you a sword Gabrielle. When you carry a sword, you become a target."

"Then I could learn something else; something that's not a sword... Xena, I just want to help the people of this town – everyone here has been so kind and they mean so much to you... I don't want to hurt anyone, just keep them safe." She glanced beseechingly at Talia, looking for support. The law keeper's forehead wrinkled in concern but she stayed silent.

"Gabrielle you are staying out of this and away from trouble. If anything were to happen to you..." she broke off quickly, before her voice could break.

"But... Xena?"

"I said _no_ Gabrielle," she finished, her tone warning against any further argument, "Don't ask again."

Both Gabrielle and Talia stared at the suddenly cool warrior before them. Talia had never heard Xena speak so bluntly to the younger woman, and clearly neither had Gabrielle. She could tell that the blonde was confused and hurt by her words and she didn't know how to reassure her. To Talia, Gabrielle's request had seemed reasonable, perhaps even honourable. In a town on the brink of war, why would Xena not want her friend able to protect herself?

A small cough brought her out of her reverie, and both she and Xena turned to take in the soldier who had approached unheard. Gabrielle's face flushed red and she dropped her head to stare silently at the ground. The guard began to salute at the law keeper, but Talia made a noise of disapproval and dismissed his movement with an impatient wave of her hand.

"I told you there's no need for that Cyrus."

"Sorry ma'am. Old habits die hard I guess..." he said, shrugging at the reproach, "I apologise for interrupting your discussion, but the mayor sent me. He's called a town meeting in the great hall and requests your presence." He paused and peeked at the other two women, "He would also like to meet the warrior and her companion... He said it was fairly urgent."

"Very well," replied Talia, sighing and glancing at Xena who nodded in agreement, "Let him know we'll be along shortly."

Cyrus moved to salute again but at Talia's glare, stopped his hand. He grinned sheepishly, and with a click of his heels, strode off in the direction of the town.

The law keeper turned back to the women. "If you'll excuse me, I must talk with the rear guard before we leave. I won't be a minute."

"We'll wait here for you." Xena replied.

Gabrielle reached over and laid a hand on Xena's arm as the law keeper disappeared back up the steps and they were left alone. "Xena?" she said quietly.

The dark haired woman looked down at her companion, her gaze softening as she felt guilt wash over her at the young girl's expression. "What is it Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably. "I was just wondering... Before... when you left through the gates, did you see that old woman? The one standing at the edge of the trees?"

"...the old woman?" Xena raised an eyebrow.

"She was a little way behind the Romans. You must have seen her?" She looked meaningfully at Xena but the warrior's expression remained blank. "She was the same old woman who approached me at the market yesterday... She disappeared again, into the woods... You really didn't see her?" Gabrielle wrung her hands. "Xena, I'm not going mad am I?"

There was a long pause, and without a word, Xena turned her head to look back towards the gates, her eyes unfocused and lost in thought. Gabrielle was confused when, after a few moments of silence, a small smile twitched the edges of the woman's lips.

"...Xena?" Gabrielle asked hesitantly.

The warrior turned back to face her and her expression was gentle once more. "You aren't going mad Gabrielle," she said softly, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'll sort it out...Please don't worry."

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly but her eyes still betrayed concern. Xena caught sight of Talia returning and quickly let go of the blonde. "I'll explain it all later, you'll just have to trust me," she said, fixing her with a last, lingering glance.

"Off to the town hall then?" she called as Talia drew level with them, and at the law keeper's nod, immediately turned to stride off into the market square.

Before she could follow, Gabrielle felt Talia step beside her and place a gentle hand on her back.

Talia hated to see the blonde looking so worried, as despite the very short time she'd known her, it somehow felt wrong. She clearly had a kind soul and admired Xena desperately, but the nervous way she currently held herself tugged at the law keeper's heart.

"Don't worry Gabrielle," she said, trying to catch her eye. "She's just stressed about... well everything." They both watched Xena's retreating figure. "It's not your fault. I asked a lot of her... of both of you, and for that I'm sorry."

Gabrielle was touched by the sincerity in the law keeper's voice and gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault either Talia. You did what you could to benefit your town... We're just glad we can help."

"Still... She'll come around," she said, gently squeezing Gabrielle's arm and giving the blonde a slightly mischievous grin. "In the meantime though, there's someone I want you to meet..."


	6. Chapter 6: Girl From Chin

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me forever to update this... I swear I haven't given up! But I have been stuck without the internet for the last 3 weeks... Sigh.

On the plus side I've had lots of free time to read and write :) So hopefully I'll be able to get out a few more chapters this week.  
This chapter introduces some more aspects of the show, so, I hope you like it!

Thanks if you've read/reviewed/followed!

* * *

As soon as they reached the camp, Marcus immediately sprang from the back of his horse and threw the reins at a nearby slave. Reaching up, he pulled off his plumed helmet and dropped it to the floor. His teeth ground together audibly as he turned a livid face upon the greying centurion dismounting behind him.

"You gave them a week?" he spat, venom lacing his voice. "Why did you give them a week?"

"Marcus..." Lucius warned as the other soldiers exchanged nervous looks.

"You walked away like a coward. You made Rome look weak. ROME IS NOT WEAK."

"And neither are they," came the cold reply.

"You mean that woman? That barbarian warrior you seemed to admire so much?"

"That '_barbarian_', as you put it, used to be one of the most feared warlords in this country. She controlled huge armies, felled entire cities and broke alliances with some of the most powerful men history has known. She was not called 'destroyer of nations' for nothing Marcus..." Lucius took a step towards his companion, "You would do well to be cautious."

"She looked like a common _whore_ to me..."

"You hold your tongue."

"...I could have taken that city in minutes. Crushed them beneath my fist and still had time to fu..."

There was a sudden flash of steel as Marcus found the point of a long, silver blade pressed to his neck.

"I said hold your tongue... I am your commanding officer and you will _not_ question my judgement."

The younger Roman's eyes narrowed to black slits and his hands curled into fists. For a few tense seconds, they both stared at each other, neither saying a word. Waves of mutual dislike rolled between them until Marcus finally took a step back. A dangerous grin broke out across his face and he bowed to the centurion, never breaking his gaze.

"Forgive me... _sir_."

Lucius lowered his sword. "Control yourself in future."

Marcus inclined his head, "You will not hear another word."

The centurion sighed. "Make sure the 29th and 30th legions are ready to leave for Athens by noon. The 17th is to remain here. Don't let me see you again today Marcus."

Marcus's grin became savage and he bared canine teeth. His eyes burnt with a dark fire as he gave a condescending salute. Slowly he turned and stalked away in the direction of the tents, throwing curses at anyone in his way.

Lucius sighed again and brought up two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache beginning to form at the base of his skull.

One of the other Roman guards jumped down beside the centurion, a worried expression plaguing his face. He leaned towards the older man and muttered in a barely audible voice, "Do you think you can trust him sir?"

Lucius raised his head and stared back at the other soldier. His grip subconsciously tightened on the hilt of his sword.

"No," he said simply.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Xena and Talia entered the great hall with Gabrielle following close behind. The room was packed with townspeople of all ages – men, women and children – all listening intently to a deep male voice carrying from the far end of the room. They had obviously come to hear the mayor speak about the situation they now found themselves in and what was going to happen to their little town. Worried expressions marred almost every face.

With a sigh, Talia stepped forward and began to clear a path through the crowd. Amid many whispers, Xena and Gabrielle followed her, slipping through the throng and making their way to the raised platform at the end of the room. Tentative looks of distrust and, in some cases, open hatred followed Xena's progress. Although she registered them all, she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, not a flicker of emotion crossing her features.

Gabrielle however felt her anger rising at the cool reception her friend was receiving. Xena didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She was doing all she could to help these people. Gabrielle found herself glaring at a small skinny man to her left who was leering at Xena. Upon noticing the blonde, he immediately paled, and turned to push his way back into the crowd.

Finally they reached the dais and Gabrielle caught sight of Alexios in a chair to her left. She gave him a small smile and he winked back at her. Talia cleared her throat and the old, wizened gentleman giving the speech briefly dropped his head to survey the three women. His face was kindly and welcoming, and Gabrielle felt herself immediately warming to him. She noticed his eyes light up as he recognised Talia and he gave them all an affable smile. His drooping shoulders seemed to straighten, as if their presence had relieved him of some trouble. Gabrielle assumed this must be the mayor.

"...So you see my dear people, the threat we face is substantial. It cannot be taken lightly, yet I assure you everything is being done to protect your freedom and your town. Many of your sons, brothers and husbands have joined our guard. Those brave men are being expertly led by our law keeper here, Talia. She is a good woman whom many of you know." He drew in a deep breath before continuing. "She has even brought her friend to our aid, another woman of... _reputation_... Her name is Xena..."

He paused as the crowd began to mutter loudly. He gazed around before holding up both hands and waiting for the noise to die down.

"Please...please... " he said gruffly, as Xena bowed her head.

"Listen to me! This woman... this warrior... she has come to fight for us. She could have ridden away and left us, but instead she chose to stay. Talia vouches for her and so I trust her. You should too."

He dropped his gaze to the warrior and caught light blue eyes. Gabrielle felt her heart swell at the old man's words. Xena pursed her lips and tried not to let any emotions cross her face. The tension in the room seemed to ease, if not disappear altogether.

"So that is all I have to tell you... Does anyone wish to ask any questions?" He finished.

There was a brief pause as the mayor scanned the crowd. Finally a voice called;

"_What about the summer solstice?_"

The old gentleman slowly nodded his head.

"Summer solstice has been celebrated in Cerames for hundreds of years now. A few Spartans are not going to change that. It'll carry on as planned."

A few cheers and whistles broke out as the crowd murmured their agreement. Xena lent down towards Gabrielle. "Wait till you see summer solstice in Cerames. You'll love it." She whispered.

"But as for now. If there's no further business, this meeting is adjourned," concluded the mayor with a clap of his hands.

Instantly the doors were thrown open, and the three women remained by the stage as the townspeople began to file out of the hall. With everyone eagerly discussing all that had been said, the mayor had to shout to Talia to get her attention as he clambered down the stairs at the corner of the platform. He beckoned them over.

When the last few stragglers finally left, the mayor cleared his voice and greeted his guests.

"Talia, I'm glad you came so quickly."

"My pleasure Mayor Leodes," the law keeper replied, smiling affectionately.

"I wanted to know if there have been any developments. I heard about a rather tense meeting this morning?" he trailed off looking intently at the women.

"You're right sir. The Roman guard came to us with an offer. A week to surrender before they attack," replied Talia.

The old man sighed and pulled over a chair upon which he sat. "I guess that means we have time for summer solstice celebrations before... well..."

"Xena has already gone over our defences mayor, and the wall is looking strong."

Leodes raised bushy white eyebrows at the dark haired warrior standing before him.

"Ahh yes... Xena. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you earlier. I've been rather busy you see..." he grinned.

"But don't think I don't remember you. Oh, you were such a troublesome little thing. Always getting into some scrape or other...I have a vague recollection of something to do with a pig..."

Talia snorted.

"And you must be Gabrielle?" He turned to the blonde who bowed her head. "You are both most welcome here. I truly cannot thank you enough for staying to help our town."

"We're glad to help," replied Xena, "Cerames has a special place in my heart. It's a beautiful town..."

The mayor nodded wisely. "Indeed it is. But Xena, you must have seen your fair share of beautiful towns? I hear you've travelled the world...?"

Xena hesitated, unsure where this question was leading. "Well, yes... I have seen many lands."

"Have you ever been to a place called Chin?" he asked eagerly.

Gabrielle felt Talia nudge her side and looked up to see the law keeper chuckling quietly. "Oh he _loves _to talk about Chin..." she whispered.

"...Why, yes I have..." replied Xena, looking confused, "but it was a long time ag-..."

The mayor cut her off jumping up excitedly.

"You've been to Chin? Oh isn't it lovely? I went to Chin when I was just a lad. I met the most beautiful girls there..." He took Xena's arm and started to pull her away. Xena shot a panicked look at Gabrielle. "Yes... there was this one girl in particular... she had the most striking hair... dark like yours... let me tell you about her..."

Gabrielle couldn't help but let out a giggle as she watched the tiny old man drag the warrior mercilessly out of the hall. Xena turned to look over her shoulder, shooting a beseeching glance at her friends, searching for a way out. Gabrielle merely found her smile widen.

"The mayor was quite the master romancer in his day," Talia explained, between laughs, "If he ever gets a chance to tell anyone about it, he takes it."

"I didn't realise anything could faze Xena, but well... there you go..." replied Gabrielle, still chuckling. "I think that little old man has done more to unsettle her than any warlord in Greece!"

"I think you're right," agreed the law keeper, bringing her hands to rest on her hips.

The two women stood for a few moments staring over the empty hall, amused expressions lingering on both their faces. Eventually Talia turned to the blonde.

"Well, the mayor will keep Xena busy for the rest of the day... so I've got time to introduce you to someone Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at her questioningly but the law keeper cut her off before she could ask.

"Come on, follow me," she called with a grin, already striding towards the doors. After a pause, Gabrielle hurried after her, almost as confused as Xena.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"A fair few years ago now, there was an Amazon tribe that lived in the forest about half a day's ride south of here," Talia began as they walked. "While they were never exactly friendly with our town, they respected us enough to leave us in peace. One day, one of our town's carpenters was out among the trees collecting wood when he came across one of the Amazon women laying wounded in the brush. I think she'd twisted her ankle while out hunting, but I've heard several different versions over the years, so I'm not entirely sure... Anyway, he helped her to strap her up and got to talking with her. It seems they hit it off pretty well because for the next few months he kept going off into the forest to meet her; woo her if you like, but all in secret of course...Unfortunately, when the Amazon elders eventually found out about the relationship they were appalled. Unions that hadn't been sanctioned were against their law, so they threw the woman out of the tribe..."

Gabrielle (who was entirely wrapped up in the story) let out a small cry.

Talia chuckled, "Don't worry Gabrielle, the carpenter found her and took her home with him. A few days later they were happily married and settled down together in the town."

Gabrielle's face brightened.

"It wasn't all easy though," she continued, "a lot of the townsfolk had misgivings about the new Amazon bride. No one dared insult her directly of course – her husband was a well-liked man and she had a reputation as a fierce warrior – but their family became pretty isolated. She gave birth to a son, and as he grew older most of the kids avoided him because of his mother. The whispers and rumours only got worse when his father died one particularly harsh winter and left the two of them alone..." She paused.

"I got to know him when I was out fishing one day... the boy that is. We just kind of... started talking. I guess he was just one of those people that you instantly feel comfortable with, you know?"

Gabrielle's mind flicked to her easy closeness with Xena. She knew.

"Well we just started hanging out together after that. He was probably my best friend when I was younger... other than Xena of course. I got to know his mother pretty well too. She taught me a lot of things about the Amazons and their ways. In turn I taught the town to open their minds..." Talia finished, a hint of pride in her voice.

They continued in silence for a few minutes before Gabrielle asked, "Where is he now, your friend?"

"Oh, he left for Athens a few years back. Went to make his fortune. We still write to each other from time to time though..."

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully as Talia came to a stop outside a small, well-kept house. A stout, robust looking woman sat on a chair by the door peeling potatoes. She looked up at their arrival.

"Gabrielle, I'd like you to meet Solari. Solari, this is my friend Gabrielle."

For a few seconds the two women surveyed each other before the blonde's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

From the look on the law keeper's face she knew; this was the Amazon woman from her story.

She was exactly the way she'd imagined her; broad and muscular yet radiating a feminine strength. Her hair had once been dark, but the march of years had now turned it almost entirely grey. Despite the lines etched into her face, the eyes which met Gabrielle's were still alert and sparkling.

Gabrielle timidly held out a hand. "It's an honour to meet you Solari," she said.

The large woman in front of her merely stared. Gabrielle shot a confused look at Talia who cleared her throat somewhat uncomfortably.

"Gabrielle's travelled here with her companion Xena, you might have heard about them?" Talia offered, but the older woman didn't appear to acknowledge her words.

"They've come to help with our town defences..." she continued, slightly nervously. "Gabrielle here was looking to learn some basic fighting skills, for her own protection of course. I thought I could take her to one of the best teachers I know...?" Talia left the question open.

Solari didn't reply immediately and Gabrielle started to feel like she'd crossed some kind of line. She shuffled her feet and tugged at the hem of her top, a move that was fast becoming a nervous habit.

Eventually the older woman dropped her knife and the vegetables she was peeling into the bucket at her feet. Picking it all up, she stood.

"Fine," she said. "I'll teach you. For Talia."

Talia broke out into a relieved smile and clapped her hands.

"Thank you so much Solari!"

The Amazon woman merely grunted and disappeared into her house, beckoning for Gabrielle to follow.

Talia placed a quick hand on her shoulder before she could disappear.

"Listen Gabrielle, Solari's a good woman, but she can be a little blunt sometimes. She's not one for big shows of emotion if you know what I mean, but she really is a good teacher. She knows practically anything you could ever want to know about fighting. I've never met anyone finer..."

Internally Gabrielle begged to differ, but she kept her mouth shut.

"She used to take a few boys who wanted to learn how to use a sword so they could join one of the academies... If you try hard and stick with it, she'll warm to you."

Talia gave a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Now go! Don't keep her waiting."

"Thanks for this Talia," Gabrielle began but was interrupted by Talia shooing her away.

"Go, go! You really don't want to keep her waiting..."

Somewhat apprehensively, Gabrielle turned and strode quickly into the house. It was dark after the midday sun outside and she had to squint to make out the solid figure of the woman before her.

"Come this way," she said, and led the blonde through a tiny, but spotless kitchen and out a slanting back door. Stepping out into a walled yard, Gabrielle found herself in what appeared to be a miniature training ground. Several stuffed straw dummies stood to her right, with a couple of targets pasted onto the furthest wall. Different weapons lay scattered over a bench and Gabrielle felt herself become even more nervous. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all...

Solari turned to face her, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "So you want to learn how to fight eh? You want me to teach you how to keep yourself alive in this big bad world? How to take down armies and beat your fellow man? How to brandish a sword and..."

"Not a sword!" Gabrielle broke in quickly.

"Not a sword?" Solari replied slowly, fixing Gabrielle with a searching gaze. "You don't want to fight with a sword?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Why not a sword? It is often considered the mightiest of weapons..."

"Because... because..." the blonde sputtered, "I don't want to be mighty. I don't want to hurt anyone... I just want ... to protect them..." She blushed as she realised how stupid that must have sounded. She'd come to this woman because she wanted to learn how to fight; now she was telling her she didn't want to hurt anyone?

She glanced at the Amazon, who had merely raised one eyebrow. Gabrielle didn't think she was amused by her words – there was no glitter of contempt or mockery in her eyes – but now she seemed to be considering her even more intently. Gabrielle didn't know whether this was a good sign.

"No swords then," said the Amazon at last, and Gabrielle let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"What do you propose instead?" She asked and gestured at the rack behind her. Gabrielle surveyed the wide range of weapons it held, half of which she didn't even have names for and all of which looked exceedingly pointy, before her eye came to rest on a tall mahogany staff leaning in the corner. She missed the small smile which twitched the corner of the older woman's mouth.

"The staff eh?" Solari asked in her low voice as she stepped forward and grasped it in her rough hands. Gabrielle nodded. "A noble weapon to be sure," she said running one hand gently down the length of the shaft before tossing it suddenly to Gabrielle. The blonde caught it nimbly.

"Good," said the Amazon. "You're quick. That's very important."

Gabrielle smiled but Solari's face was hard.

"But you're holding it wrong. Two hands. Like this," and she gestured with her own arms. Gabrielle instantly rearranged her grip.

"Now. I'll teach you three moves, so watch carefully. I won't repeat myself," she said, picking up her own staff.

"This is a jab. Useful for close range. If you need to make someone back up in a hurry, this is the move for you," and she thrust the stick forward with a grunt. Gabrielle jumped.

"Just be careful," she continued, "as to where you aim your blow. Some pressure points can knock a man unconscious; others can disable him for life..."

Gabrielle gulped but tightened her grip.

"Now this is the sweep," called Solari and she whipped one end of her staff around to stop mere inches from Gabrielle's face. "Probably the most common move you'll make. It can be used as a hit, to disarm an opponent, or to knock him off balance if you aim low for the knees," and she demonstrated the move again, falling into a crouch this time.

Gabrielle slowly nodded her head, taking it all in.

"And finally, the parry," grunted the Amazon, as with both hands wrapped tightly around the centre, she pushed the stick out horizontally. "That's the most important move you'll need. If you've got someone swinging at you with a sword, then this is what you need to stop that sword getting buried deep inside your chest."

Solari paused and looked the blonde girl up and down. "Got all that?"

"Yes, I think so," replied Gabrielle determinedly.

"Good," said the Amazon. "Then try to hit me."


	7. Chapter 7: Candles And Oils

**A/N: **I unashamedly had fun with this chapter. It wasn't planned, but who could pass up the opportunity for a spontaneous bath scene? ...Obviously not me xD

* * *

"You learn quick, for such a little thing," Solari said, a hint of a smile forming on her face.

Gabrielle looked up, panting and grinned at the woman. Was that praise she'd just heard?

The Amazon tossed down her staff.

"But we are done for the day. An old woman needs her rest."

Gabrielle wiped a hand over her brow. She could feel the sheen of sweat cooling on her exposed back and her long hair was sticking to her neck. The Amazon didn't even look ruffled, standing before her without so much as a heavy breath, despite the fact Gabrielle had thrown everything she had at her.

She definitely didn't look like she needed a rest, but the blonde wasn't about to argue. Muscles she didn't even know she possessed were screaming at her and she had several dull aches where Solari had landed powerful blows. Gabrielle was slightly annoyed that she hadn't even come close to hitting her back.

The sun had sunk low and the courtyard in which they'd been practicing was almost obscurely dim. Gabrielle was surprised to find she was squinting to make out the other woman's face. Maybe it was time to stop.

Carefully she placed her own staff against the wall, and turned a hopeful face upon the Amazon.

Solari paused and appeared to size her up before replying to the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Same time tomorrow then?"

Gabrielle let out a small squeal of excitement and nodded vehemently. Only the mix of Talia's warning and the glare of the older woman prevented her from bestowing a bone crushing hug at the offer.

"Thank you so much Solari," she said as earnestly as she could, and the Amazon softened slightly.

"Go now, I must rest," she repeated and moved to open the back gate which led out onto the street. She gestured impatiently with her hand for Gabrielle to pass through and made a shooing noise.

Taking one last glance around the now shadowy training yard, Gabrielle acquiesced and quickly stepped through the arch. As she flicked her head from side to side, trying to get her bearings, she heard a sly call from behind.

"And take a bath tonight. It will help with the pain tomorrow..."

Gabrielle turned and caught sight of Solari leaning in the gateway wearing the first open smile she had displayed all afternoon. She grinned and lifted her hand to wave, but Solari merely grunted and swung the gate roughly shut behind her. Gabrielle began to chuckle but stopped quickly and clutched her stomach muscles. Gods, everything ached now she'd stopped moving. She grimaced and gingerly began to limp off in the direction of the inn. Solari was spot on; she needed a hot bath, or maybe a nice massage, one with candles and oils. A wicked grin briefly lit up her features as a thought struck her. Perhaps if she asked Xena really nicely...

~x~x~x~x~x~

Eventually Gabrielle made it to the inn. It had been a much longer journey than she'd expected; she'd had to stop several times to work cramps out of her lower legs and bitterly regretted her lack of stretching before throwing herself into Solari's training. As she pushed open the front door a wave of warmth and noise hit her. Blinking against the bright light after the dark outside, she scanned the common room in search of a familiar dark head. She caught sight of the warrior at exactly the same moment as Xena had raised her eyes from the tankard in front of her. They locked their gaze for a few seconds before a somewhat relieved smile broke out on the warrior's face. She stood up as the blonde attempted to stride nonchalantly over to her table, ignoring her protesting muscles.

As she drew close to her friend, Gabrielle found herself blurt out immediately, "Enjoy your time with the Mayor, Xena?"

Xena's brow furrowed and she gave the blonde an exasperated look.

"I think I heard about every one of his conquests in chronological order from the time he was old enough to grow a beard..." She slumped back down onto the bench. "And the girl from Chin... Let's just say I feel like I know her _intimately_..." She took a long swallow of wine.

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at her friend's unease. It was so un-Xena-like.

"Some friend you are Gabrielle," replied the warrior in a mock offended tone. "I keep you around to talk me out of things like that... Where were you?" she grinned, then paused.

"Actually, really, where have you been all afternoon? I asked Talia but she said she hadn't seen you..."

Gabrielle immediately felt herself flush and she dropped her head. Though she didn't like lying to Xena, she knew the warrior would be upset if she told her she'd gone against her wishes and spent the day learning to fight. She really enjoyed sparring with Solari and didn't want to give it up. Talia had been right, she was a good teacher, perhaps not the best she could have, but Gabrielle knew she was learning fast.

"Uhhh... I was just walking round the town a bit. Getting to know the inhabitants. I spent most of my time playing with some of the kids..." She cringed internally at the feeble excuse and hoped that Xena hadn't noticed her hesitation. Why was she never able to use her gift of the gab with her friend?

"Must have been pretty rough kids huh," Xena replied, poking a large purple bruise that was just beginning to form on the top of Gabrielle's arm.

"Ouch!" she cried, slapping Xena's hand away and drawing back with an indignant look.

The warrior princess merely laughed, seemingly relieved from her earlier trouble.

"We were playing a chasing game. It ended up getting pretty... _spirited_ I guess. I don't think there's a single part of me that doesn't ache right now, so I'd appreciate a little less of the prodding..."

She shot a warning look at her friend who smiled. Gabrielle pouted.

"Are you hungry?" Xena asked, changing the subject.

Gabrielle's stomach rumbled loudly.

"...Stupid question," said Xena with a grin. "I'll go order us something from the bar. Sit here and try not to bruise anything else," she teased.

Gabrielle resisted the urge to stick out her tongue as she lowered herself onto the bench. She struggled to repress another grimace. The fact that everything could ache as much as it did was beyond her belief.

Xena quickly returned with two steaming bowls of stew and Gabrielle tucked in eagerly. Xena watched her with some amusement before starting on her own portion.

"Aren't you going to savour that Gabrielle?" She asked with a grin.

"Hunng-reee" replied Gabrielle, her mouth full.

"Yeah, I noticed...Missed lunch eh?"

Gabrielle merely nodded and Xena, with a small chuckle, returned to her food.

In no time at all Gabrielle was finished and began to eye up Xena's still half-full bowl.

"Oh no," replied Xena, catching Gabrielle's gaze. "This is mine."

Gabrielle continued to stare back at her, the epitome of innocence.

Xena clutched tighter at her bowl but felt her resolve wavering. How did the blonde do that?

"Fine," she said at last, surrendering the rest of her dinner, "Just stop with the look."

Gabrielle pulled the bowl towards her. "Thanks Xena!"

Xena simply shook her head. She heard a short laugh behind her and turned to see Alexios watching their little scene at the table. He made a whipping noise and Xena threw him an icy glare. Raising his hands in mock surrender he backed away and resumed cleaning his dirty mugs.

"This is really good stew," murmured Gabrielle, pointing with her spoon.

"Yeah, it _was_..." replied Xena, almost wistfully.

Before long, Xena's bowl was also spotless, and the blonde sat back with a yawn.

"Ready for bed Gabrielle?" Xena asked, stretching.

"Mmmm definitely... But I think I should probably get a bath first."

Gabrielle was feeling decidedly sticky.

"Good idea. I think I'll join you. Nothing like a day of stress to leave you feeling fresh... Plus, they have the best baths here."

Before Gabrielle could even process what Xena had just suggested, the warrior was on her feet and beckoning to the blonde.

"Come on. We gotta get in there before anyone else does."

Gabrielle stood uncertainly, though she wasn't sure if it was from her protesting muscles, or something else. Her brain seemed to have stopped working and she felt her body reacting beyond her control.

Xena stalked across the room and felt a small flutter of excitement as she observed Gabrielle following behind her. Gods she was looking forward to a nice bath. Alexios called goodnight from behind the bar and winked unsubtly at her as she passed. _That man gets the oddest ideas_, Xena thought, but found even his reaction couldn't dampen her anticipation. Gabrielle was going to love the set up they had here.

Exiting the inn through the back door, Xena led Gabrielle across the courtyard to a large wooden structure in the far corner. Pushing gently at the door, she was relieved to find it open.

"There's a natural spring that runs under the inn," she explained excitedly, "they've piped it off so that it flows into the baths here. It means you get fresh, hot water on demand..."

She grinned and turned to her friend who was standing nervously a few feet away.

"Do you want me to wait outside while you go?" Gabrielle asked uncertainly.

Xena snorted, "Don't be silly Gabrielle, there's plenty of room for both of us. I promise I don't smell that bad."

She pushed the door open fully and waved Gabrielle impatiently inside.

Gabrielle's brain finally kicked in as panic began to suffuse her senses. So this was going to be a thing then. A long, steaming hot bath with Xena. Gabrielle honestly couldn't say how she was going to react to this, especially after the way her body had surprised her last night...

Oh Zeus, there were candles in here. Now all that was missing were the... her eye was drawn to a small row of bottles... the oils...

_Oh gods there were oils._

Xena stepped in after her and slid back the bolt on the door. Gabrielle felt like a trapped animal and suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for all the caged birds she had seen at the market.

Completely oblivious to this, Xena strode around the large, tiled pool in the middle of the room causing the low layer of steam to swirl round her ankles. Gabrielle thought it made her look strangely ethereal. When she reached the bench on the other side she immediately began to unclip her breastplate and Gabrielle spun rapidly and fixed her eyes on the wall. She tried to calm her breathing, but the sounds coming from behind her were proving inordinately distracting.

There was a small splash as Xena lowered herself into the water followed by a contented sigh.

"Come on Gabrielle, you have to try this."

At first Gabrielle didn't move.

"As nice as your new clothes are Gabrielle, I don't think you can wear them in here..." she teased, a smirk crossing her features. When Gabrielle still didn't shift, Xena reined it in a little.

"...Look, I'll close my eyes if that makes you feel any better?"

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head. Xena brought her hands up over her face in accordance with her friend's request. Although she couldn't deny the urge to peek was there, she resolved not to look if Gabrielle didn't want her to. She respected the blonde far too much for that.

When she was sure the warrior couldn't see her, Gabrielle quickly pulled off her shirt and wriggled out of her skirt. Placing them carefully on top of her boots so they wouldn't get wet, she stepped lightly over to the pool and dropped herself into the water with as much grace as she could manage in her aching state.

Gabrielle was decidedly glad for the bubbling surface of the water which helped to preserve the last vestiges of her modesty.

"You can look now Xena," she said, almost shyly.

Xena removed her hands with a smile and leaned her head back against the side.

"Pretty good eh?" she asked the blonde.

"It's nice yeah," replied Gabrielle, slowly rubbing up and down her arms. She tried to relax and let the warm water sooth her body but a stubborn soreness persisted. She tried to roll her shoulders to release the tension that had built up there, but a throb of pain made her bite her lip.

Xena noticed the discomfort in her friend's expression and the quiet turn Gabrielle's mood had suddenly taken. Her teasing humour from before had disappeared and she was far more subdued than usual. Xena had expected a loquacious outpouring of joy from the aspiring bard when she saw the luxury of this place, but Gabrielle had barely said two words.

"Are you okay Gabrielle?" she finally asked, fixing her with a concerned stare.

"Oh... yeah I'm fine," she replied quickly, hoping Xena would think her blush was from the heat of the water. "My shoulders are just a bit stiff is all..."

"Want me to take a look at them?" Xena offered and couldn't help adding in a subtly flirty tone, "I have many skills you know..."

Gabrielle stiffened and her hands clenched under the water. She opened her mouth but couldn't quite seem to form the words to refuse the suggestion. Before she knew it, the warrior was wading slowly towards her through the water, having taken her silence as an agreement. Gabrielle suddenly became hyper aware of the fact she was devoid of all her clothes.

"Turn around and let me see..." Xena commanded, her voice even, but a few octaves lower than usual.

Gabrielle quickly acquiesced and felt Xena gently bunch together her long hair and drape it over her shoulder out of the way. Such a tender move hadn't prepared her for the two strong hands that suddenly gripped either side of her neck. A shudder rocked her entire body and she prayed that Xena couldn't feel her pulse, which had suddenly sky-rocketed at the contact.

When Xena applied pressure Gabrielle was powerless to control the moan which escaped her lips.

Xena smirked. That noise had been almost indecent. She hadn't realised the girl was capable of such sounds.

"I told you I have many skills," she husked in Gabrielle's ear, her hot, tickling breath shooting another shiver down the blonde's spine.

Gabrielle bit her lip again as her body began to hum, but no longer from pain. Desperately she tried not to arch backwards into the massaging hands, which were now rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. She felt her head roll forwards as the tension she carried melted away and her mind began to slowly drift. She was sure she'd never felt this good before. When she tried to find the words adequate to describe the new sensations currently flooding her senses, she came up short, but it didn't seem to matter right now. Some bard she was eh?

In fact, the only idea she seemed capable of forming was that Xena definitely hadn't been lying about her talents. She idly wondered what else the warrior could do with her hands, before the truly dirty nature of that thought struck her. Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to climb a few more degrees.

"Gabrielle, your shoulders are pretty tense," Xena broke in. "It's like you've been swinging a big heavy stick around all day..."

Gabrielle let out a barking laugh which sounded slightly too high to be natural.

"Haha... a big stick? Don't be silly Xena... there were no sticks... only kids remember...?" she coughed.

"Well then, the kids around here are a lot more brutal than I remember..." she replied, continuing to press into her friend's shoulders.

This time Gabrielle managed to bite back the groan as Xena eased a particularly painful spot. She did however reach out a hand to brace herself against the side. The closeness of the other woman was becoming strangely overwhelming.

Just when Gabrielle didn't think she could take any more, with a final squeeze, Xena's hands slowly left her back. She felt the slosh of water as the warrior moved away.

"Better?" she asked, catching Gabrielle's eye, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Much," replied Gabrielle, who felt both relieved by the distance reinstated between them, yet also oddly bereft at the lack of contact. "Thanks Xena. I'll never question your skills again..."

"Don't mention it," she smiled, "Just let me know if anything else needs a rub."

Both women paused, registering the connotations of what had just been said, and a heavy silence stretched between them.

Without warning, Gabrielle broke into a fit of laughter and Xena shot her mock reproachful look before dousing her with a giant splash of water.

"And I thought you were innocent Gabrielle..."

Gabrielle let out a cry of surprise and instantly retaliated.

At once a miniature battle broke out; shouts and howls of laughter mingling as waves of water flew in all directions. Amidst the chaos and confusion Xena abruptly disappeared under the surface and Gabrielle paused, dripping, her head flicking from side to side.

Suddenly she felt a small, sharp pain at the top of her thigh, and let out a squeal as a dark head popped up directly in front of her.

"Xena! You pinched me!"

Xena let out a booming laugh and Gabrielle gently shoved her friend on the shoulder, her attempt at a pout betrayed by the flush once again creeping into her cheeks.

Xena reached forward and ruffled Gabrielle's hair. She leant closer once again and Gabrielle felt her breath hitch as the warrior was unable to hold back an impish grin.

After what felt like an eternity to the blonde, but was in actual fact no more than a few seconds, Xena turned and waded over to the side.

"Well... I think that's enough bathing for one evening," She called as she jumped out of the pool and reached for one of the robes hanging on the hooks on the back wall. After wrapping it around herself, she pulled off another and threw it over to Gabrielle. "Come on," she beckoned striding over to the bench and picking up her clothes, "Let's go get some sleep."

"Okay, okay..." Gabrielle replied, finally able to gasp for air. Internally she couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. She didn't think sleep would come to her so easily tonight.

~x~x~x~x~x~

When Gabrielle awoke, the sun had risen high in the sky.

Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't say as she found the late hour altogether surprising. Long after Xena had fallen asleep she'd lain awake for many hours tossing and turning, trying to process a multitude of things. When she'd finally been able to quiet her thoughts and drift off, the moon had been almost close to setting.

Gabrielle moved to sit up and to her delight found she wasn't as stiff as she'd been expecting. She felt only a dull ache in the backs of her legs and the nasty bruise at the top of her arm. A lot of that relief was probably due to the bath and Xena's magic hands the evening before... Gabrielle immediately quashed the thought before she could blush.

As usual, Xena had risen before her and was already dressed. Gabrielle caught sight of her sat on the bench by the window inspecting her sword.

"Ahh, you're finally awake then..." she said, not lifting her eyes.

"What time is it?" Gabrielle asked quickly.

"Still a few hours off midday I'd say... If you hurry downstairs I'm sure Alexios would be happy to make you some breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Gabrielle enquired, throwing back the covers and padding over to her own pile of clothes.

Xena finally looked up.

"You seemed like you needed the rest. The kids clearly tired you out yesterday..."

Gabrielle was momentarily confused before she remembered her excuse from the previous evening.

"Oh, yes the kids... yeah, I guess I was pretty exhausted."

Xena said nothing but sheathed her sword.

"Talia and I were headed out to the square this morning. We were going to go over some drills with the men. You're more than welcome to join us if you want to avoid the children today?"

Gabrielle quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no, thanks Xena. I uhh... promised them a rematch so... I guess I should go... They were fun to hang out with really."

"...if you're sure?" replied the warrior uncertainly.

"I'm sure," said the blonde with a smile.

"Well try not to let them beat you up so much today okay?" Xena said, nudging her teasingly. "Meet you back here for dinner?"

"Looking forward to it," Gabrielle replied.

"Okay then," said Xena, returning the smile before striding out of the room. "Later Gabrielle..."

Gabrielle let out a breath as the door closed softly behind her – she really didn't like lying to Xena. Her cover story was poor and she knew it. She had the unsettling feeling that her friend could see right through her, which made it odd that she hadn't called her out on it yet...

_Too late for regrets now though_, she thought, hurriedly slipping into her clothes.

Pulling on her boots, she left soon after Xena and quickly descended to the common room. As she'd slept in so late, she barely had time for a small breakfast and a few words with the prying inn keeper. When Alexios emphatically asked her if she'd enjoyed her bath the previous evening, Gabrielle could only choke on her porridge. Rising rapidly from her stool, she ignored her new friend's embarrassingly loud entreaties for all the _'steamy details'_ as she practically ran out the front door.

Setting out at a brisk pace, Gabrielle managed to cross town and reach Solari's house within about ten minutes. She found the woman sat once again in her chair outside.

"So you came back for another day eh?" The Amazon asked, looking up at the blonde, a very faint smile touching her lips.

"I did," replied Gabrielle breathlessly, "I want to learn more..."

The older woman nodded, considering her words. After a pause she rose slowly and pointed to her open doorway.

"After you then..."


End file.
